Prince of the Magical Realm
by vamplight22
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is the greatest wizard of his time, next to his father. But due to circumstances he was beaten, and trapped in the Forest of Life. A thousand years later 8 warriors are chosen to go on the task to bring him back. Can they do it? AU, magic.
1. Chapter 1

_A thousand years ago there was a young man named Ryoma Echizen. He was the greatest wizard in all the world at the time, and was well known for being so great at such a young age. E is the son of Nanjiro Echizen, a wizard more powerful than him (Ryoma)._

_But because Ryoma was so great, he had made a lot of enemies. So one day all of his enemies collided and made the plan to take out Ryoma. But they couldn't succeed if they went about it the way they usually did. They had to be smart. _

_They first captured Nanako, a young healer in training, and Ryoma's cousin. With that they lured in Rinko, a well known healer who was teaching Nanako the art of healing. When the darkness had the two they lured in Nanjiro and at that point separated him and his powers with the Stone of Separation, and locked his powers within the stone._

_When all three of his family members were taken Ryoma went after them, knowing it was a trap, but being his cocky self thought he could handle it. He was wrong._

_They told Ryoma to give up or they would kill his family one by one in front of him, and even if he would save one of them, the others wouldn't survive. The young man, seeing no way out of his dilemma without hurting his loved ones, gave himself up. _

_They powers of darkness then consumed him and his memories were scattered into pieces and lost within the Forest of Life. When they finished Ryoma they then trapped Nanako, Rinko, and Nanjiro in the dimension of darkness, where they wont age, wont die, and wont escape._

_No one knew how Ryoma Echizen could have been defeated, but the darkness had consumed the South after the fall of Ryoma Echizen and his family. But they knew Ryoma was alive and the reaon was, Karupin._

_Karupin was Ryoma's trusted friend and Karupin would not die until her master was gone. And since Karupin was alive, so was Ryoma._

_A thousand years later new generations have risen. Stronger mages, healer, wizards, warlocks, swordsman. And some even reached Ryoma Echizen's level, yet not even close to Nanjiro's._

_Many brave swordsman, mages, and wizards have attempted to awaken Ryoma from the Forest of Life, but they have all failed, and some were even scarred after the adventure. But Ryuuzaki, the leader of the West, called together a group of young men that she believed could free Ryoma from the curse. _

"_What have you called me here for, Madam Ryuuzaki?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked. His face expressionless as ever. _

"_I have called you in to ask you of a favor." Ryuuzaki said from her throne. Her granddaughter shuffling uneasily next to her. She isn't fit to run a kingdom yet. Her friend smiling confidently next to the girl seemed more capable of running an empire then the girl with royal blood._

"_What is it then?" Ryuuzaki smirked._

"_I have called for you to go on an adventure, to retrieve the one named Ryoma Echizen."_

_Tezuka's eyes widened a small fraction, and became sharper._

"_What you ask of is impossible."_

"_Not impossible. Just seemingly impossible. The other brave warriors who have gone into that forest were not prepared for what is in there. But I believe you, and the others, are."_

"_Others?"_

_Ryuuzaki's smirk turned into a wide grin. From the sides of the throne room seven door opened to reveal seven people standing there._

_The first person Tezuka noticed was Oishi Shuichiro a well known healer all over the magical world. Known for his medicines, magical healing ability, and his mother hen attitude. _

_The second was Fuji Syuusuke a genius mage who can control more than one element, and occasionally surprise even those that think they know him well enough. He was also well known for his sadistic side._

_Next was the one and only Kawamura Takashi, the best chef in all the land, and very well known for going full out with his power when holding a sword._

_The next two were Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi the two well known swordsmen, as well as warriors from far wide. The two would always compete for the top title but it would occasionally be difficult since the two were mostly very alike, which results in many fights from them both._

_Then there Eiji Kikumaru known for getting out of the tightest spots, mostly because of his flexibility and acrobatic skills. His catlike reflexes and sharp eyes see allow him to feel and see things differently then most people._

_And then there was Inui Sadaharu. Legendary mad scientist, known for his potions that are supposedly "healthy" but can make the most brave men cower at the sight of the substances he creates. _

"_Why are they all here?" Tezuka eyed Ryuuzaki._

"_Because, you have all been chosen to go out and find Ryoma Echizen, you are probably the only one's capable."_

"_How do you know we are?" Kawamura asked._

"_Because your ancestors knew Ryoma Echizen, and they were all connected in some way. You all are probably the only one's who can do this, but it is of course your choice, so take your time and think upon this."_

_The group nodded, bowed, and left without a word. When they reached the steps of the palace they sat down and thought. _

"_I think we should do it." Fuji, the ever smiling mage, said._

"_Why?" Eiji asked._

"_Saa… it might be fun."_

"_But its also dangerous," Oishi, ever the worrier, commented."_

"_Then I'm in! Don't worry I'll protect you guys!" Momoshiro, or Momo, exclaimed standing. Kaidoh hissed._

"_Sit down stupid. And I'm in." Kaidoh, the "Viper", said._

"_What was the Viper, do you wanna fight?" Momo balled Kaidoh's shirt in his fist. Kaidoh hissed once again._

"_Bring it on, Peach!" Kaidoh and Momo brought up their fists._

"_Enough!" The two immediately stopped and turned to Tezuka. "Now, who is willing to go on this adventure? It will be dangerous, it may be long, and it will be difficult, there is no doubt about that, so whoever wants to go or not speak up now."_

_They stayed quiet for a while._

"_You know," Kawamura spoke first. "Echizen Ryoma was very powerful and I know he was connected to out ancestors because my father would tell me the stories of how Echizen saved my grandfather many years ago. So I feel as though owe it to him, he did so much for us, we should help him this time."_

"_That's true…" Inui whispered. "All of the people who tried to free Echizen wanted to prove their bravery, none of them wanted to help Echizen because of the good he's done, but because they wanted fame. And none of them ever succeeded."_

"_But we aren't looking for fame." Oishi pointed out._

"_We just want to help Ochibi." Eiji grinned. The rest of the group gave him a blank stare. "Oh sorry, I heard my ancestors called him that because he was so short."_

"_It fits." Fuji chuckled. "I say we go."_

"_I agree with Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed. Fuji gave him a confused look. "Sorry it just came out." Fuji chuckled._

"_That's alright." Fuji's smile back into place._

"_Alright so its decided. We go." Tezuka said and each one of the group members nodded._

"_Lets tell Ryuuzaki." Momo got up from his seat and started for the castle, the others following behind him._

"_So you've decided?" Ryuuzaki looked over the eight brave souls in front of her. _

"_Yes." They chorused._

"_Very well. Rest today, your journey will begin tomorrow. Be prepared."_

_The eight went off into the rooms that were given to them by Ryuuzaki and got into bed, each one fell into a deep slumber their final thought was;_

'_This'll be interesting…'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the eight brave warriors awoke and were greeted by a villages cheers and celebration. People from the small country ruled by Ryuuzaki have come to wish the heroes good luck and bid them farewell on their quest.

"Thank you, your so kind," Oishi bowed to a woman who had given him a few of the finest herbs in the country.

Fuji was being admired by woman of all ages as he passed by them, and some of their husbands glared all the while.

"Don't mind them Fujiko," Eiji comforted his new friend, who smiled and nodded.

"Why is everyone out here anyway?" Kawamura asked. "Its not certain that we will succeed this mission in the first place."

This caught the attention of a few people.

"Because," Ryuuzaki came out of the crowd and walked to the group, the villagers all stepping out of her way and to the side. "Ryoma is the one who can stop the evil taking over the Southern land and that is spreading to the other bordering kingdoms. And I'm sure you all will do fine on this mission. Besides you all have one thing in common. You hate to lose. And I think that's what'll help you get through this, true you all may not make it, and may end up hurt, scarred, or severely injured, but I think it'll be a very interesting experience for all of you."

The group was quiet for a while.

"So who's thinking about just going back home?" Momo face palmed.

"Now, now. Don't be a baby, go. This is a long journey so don't waste time."

"Right." Tezuka led the group out of the village gates, the rest of the village following close behind.

"Alright, lets get this party started. Hey Viper I bet after this I'll be the best known swordsman in all the land!" Momo gloated proudly. Kaidoh snorted.

"Yah right you Peach. You'll the most stupid swordsman in all the land."

"What was that Viper?"

"I said you'll be the most stupid swordsman in all the land. Has your stupidity affected your hearing now too?" Kaidoh hissed when Momo balled his first in Kaidoh's shirt, Kaidoh then did the same.

"You wanna fight?" Momo grinned dangerously. Then Fuji walked in with his carefree smile on his face.

"Now, now. Lets all settle down."

"Why should we," Momo challenged which wasn't a good idea. Fuji opened his eyes to reveal icy blue orbs that bore into his very soul. Momo shivered and immediately let go of Kaidoh, and they both stepped back.

When Fuji walked away Inui came up behind them.

"There is a strong percentage that neither of you will become great swordsman." He said.

"What? Why?" Momo asked as Kaidoh hissed.

"Because you two are too alike. And there's the possibility of Fuji killing you before you can."

He walked away leaving a pale Momo and Kaidoh just had his usual face on, but inside he was scared.

"Alright!" Ryuuzaki emerged from the crowd once again. "Since you all were chosen especially I will give you something that no one had ever gotten when going on this journey."

The groups looked curious at this.

Ryuuzaki then searched through her pocket and took out a small, silver whistle.

"What's this nya?" Eiji asked staring at the thing with wide, curious eyes. Ryuuzaki smirked and blew into it, though no sound came, and nothing happened for a while.

"Uhhh… I think its broken…" Momo stated. Ryuuzaki shook her head.

"Wait." No one made a sound. Then from the sky a shape was taking form, it got bigger, and bigger, until the creature landed in front of the group. They stared at the creature in wonder.

"It's a cat!" Eiji jumped and ran to the large cat that could probably fit all of them and a few more if needed.

"A cat?" Kawamura asked.

"Yes, this is a very special cat."

"Yah its bigger than most…" Momo mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, but that's because her master allowed her to grow as much as she wanted." Ryuuzaki gave the cat a warm smile.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"This is Karupin. Ryoma Echizen's cat, and very dear friend."

"What? For real!" Eiji gaped at Ryuuzaki while hugging the cat.

"How is she still alive?" Momo asked bewildered.

"Ryoma never restricted Karupin from anything, she was free with him. She made her own choices, and one of them was to live. Live until her master's life has ended. She wont leave Ryoma, and this is our evidence that Ryoma is alive. The sound the whistle makes is only for her ears to hear, made especially by Ryoma for her." Ryuuzaki explained.

"Yes I've heard of this, they are connected by a strong spell casted on them by Nanjirou Echizen, isn't that right," Inui stated.

"Yes, and Karupin will now be your travel companion."

"What can she do?" Kaidoh asked.

"She can fly." There was a chorus of "oh"s and "ah"s.

"Then this should be all. We've got everything we need, we'll be off." Tezuka said and bowed to Ryuuzaki followed by the others. Ryuuzaki watched the group climb onto the large cat, occasionally stumbling, and finally setting off the floating piece of land.

Now this realm isn't just lands on the ground as it would normally be, no. This world consists of floating lands, kingdoms, and the occasional forests. But the forest in which Ryoma sleeps is hidden deep within the clouds and very hard to find, those who have gone were lucky enough to find it, or unlucky if you want to put it that way.

"This isnt very comfortable…" Momo complained. The group was huddled on top of Karupin and since there were so many of them, they were tangled.

"Deal with it," Kaidoh hissed and held onto Fuji, who was in front of him. Momo was behind him.

"Don't make me push you off this cat Mamushi."

"Shut it you annoying peach."

"What was that, you wanna fight?"

"Bring it!"

"Now now, if you start fighting you'll send us all plummeting down to our death, and if you do, I will personally give you both a slow painful death." Fuji gave them a smile and turned back around. The two didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, along with anyone else.

When day turned to night they landed on one deserted piece of land. Karupin curled into a ball and stayed quiet.

"Poor thing. Misses her master probably." Oishi said.

"Yah…" Kawamura stared at the creature with sad eyes. "But soon her master will be back!"

Kawamura's enthusiasm caught the attention of the others.

"How are you so sure?" Inui asked.

"Because, Like Ryuuzaki said, we were chosen. And I think it was for a reason."

"That's a good point…" Momo mumbled. He turned to Karupin to find Kaidoh there, asleep while Karupin snuggled next to him.

"I guess she took a liking to Kaidoh," Fuji laughed. Eiji and Oishi joined in.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep too. All we've done so far is fly. Tomorrow will probably be longer, we need rest." Eiji said.

"Everyone, to sleep." Tezuka said his voice stern. Fuji smiled.

"Yes sir," he said and Eiji laughed. Tezuka gave Fuji a slight glare. Fuji, on the other hand, brushed it off with a smile and laid down on Karupin's giant paw. The others followed and soon all of them were plunged into their own dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The eight warriors were on their way once more. On Karupin's back and going forward. The sun rising up and brightening the day, the fog in the horizon clearing up slowly. Fuji stretched.

"What a wonderful morning," he smiled happily. Eiji behind him smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"It feels great, nya!" Behind him Oishi had a small smile on his face and let the breeze relax him. Kawamura did the same behind him. And Inui was watching everyone's reactions to this morning, and getting up early.

So far, Tezuka is the same as ever, stoic. In fact he got up before anyone else and ran a few laps, then settled down. Fuji got up after with a smile on his face, of course. Following was Kawamura who made them tea. Then Oishi who seemed a little tired but shrugged it off and got his tea as well. Then Eiji who practically dragged himself out of bed, but once he got something in his stomach he relaxed. Then there was Momo and Kaidoh. Momo got up crankily and was about to start a fight, while Kaidoh got pissed and was about to beat his face in. But one look from Fuji and appointed laps from Tezuka cleared that up.

Now the group was heading off to another location getting closer to their goal. With Kaidoh and Momo, mostly Momo, grumbling behind them.

"So where are we heading to today?" Eiji asked. Tezuka, who was in front, thought about it for a minute.

"Well we cant just head out to the forest since we aren't sure where it really is, so we'll be stopping by at other kingdoms and villages in order to stock up on needed supplies. And there is also Karupin who will be in need of necessities. Then there is the matter of learning what we will be facing when inside the forest."

Fuji nodded.

"So we'll have to try finding those that have already made it in and get them to tell us what happened."

"But wont that be difficult?" Oishi asked. "They probably don't want to be found, and even if we found them the rumor is they refuse to talk about it to anyone."

"Yes, but I don't think many people have tried." Inui said.

"What do you mean?" Kawamura asked.

"Well the people that have tried to deal with those who have ventured into the forest have assumed that they wouldn't want to talk to anyone. And that may be the case but they have never taken any measures in trying to help them with it. And those people aren't very willing of going to any healer to speak to them about their unfortunate incident. So I'm hoping since we have Oishi, things will go much smoother."

"Oh I see, because Oishi is one the greatest healers and everyone trusts him, they may think they can get everything out right?" Eiji asked.

"Precisely."

"Then we'll just stop by at one of the passing villages, or kingdoms and gather up the supplies and ask to see anyone who may have tried going into the forest." Kawamura said.

"So then shouldn't we stop there?" Momo pointed down at piece of land covered in some of the fog that was clearing up. From within the fog came a town, not too big, but not too small.

"Yes, we'll be stopping there. Karupin, land down there," Tezuka told the cat, who meowed and dropped to the land.

When the group got off Karupin a little ways from the town, she immediately curled up and rested.

"Do you know where we are?" Kaidoh asked.

"The town of Fudomine." Fuji said.

"How do you know Fujiko?" Eiji asked.

"Because he's a genius." Momo ansered.

"Oh right."

"Everyone, lets move out. Don't let your guard down." Tezuka ordered and the group followed behind closely.

When they entered the town they found it to be very quaint. It really wasn't small but not too big, and everyone seemed very civilized. They noticed a young girl standing in front of them, holding a large brown bag of groceries, and staring at them.

"Umm… hi…" Oishi said. The young girl smiled.

"Hello, welcome to our town, is there anything I can help you with?" The girl asked.

"We are just here to pick up a few supplies," Tezuka said.

"Oh, for what?" The girl asked.

"We're trying to get to the Forest if Life," Kawamura said. The girls eyes widened as she froze in her spot. "Um…?"

"Oh, sorry. Um… are you the ones that were sent to save Ryoma Echizen?" The girls asked.

"Yes, we are." Inui said. "How do you know?"

"Oh my brother told me about you guys, he said there were some people sent by Ryuuzaki of the Seigaku Kingdom herself to save Ryoma Echizen." She explained.

"And your brother is…?" Momo asked.

"Tachibaba."

"You're the sister of thee Tachibaba?" Inui asked.

"Yes." The girl smiled.

"The one Tachibana that's known for his hand-to-hand combat skills and has the group that specializes in the skill? That Tachibana?" Momo asked. Anne laughed.

"Yup, that's him. He's the leader of this town, or the protector. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, thank you," Tezuka replied.

"Alright follow me," Anne began leading the way through the village heading towards a two story brick house.

"Tezuka, are you sure we should meet him?" Oishi asked a little worriedly.

"Yes, we need to see if there are any people here who have ventured into the forest that we may speak with."

"Ah yes, I see."

"Here we are," Anne opened the door and let the group in. once inside they were welcomed with a friendly looking environment. A soft sofa, a small fire at the chimney, pictures on the walls, etc. "This is where me and my brother live, but we use this place for meetings too."

"Where is your brother?" Momo asked.

"Right here," a voice replied by the stairs. The group turned and found Tachibana along with his group had come down from the stairs.

"Hello," Tezuka said as he bowed, the others followed. Tachibana and his group also bowed.

"So what can I do for you?" Tachibana asked.

"Brother, these are the travelers you told me about. The one's that will save Ryoma Echizen."

Tachibana's eyes widened at that.

"So you're the ones," a red-headed person spoke up. Tezuka and the others didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for the informalities, let me introduce ourselves, I'm Kippei Tachibana. This one is Akira Kamio," Tachibana directed towards the red-head. "This Ibu Shinji," he directed the one mumbling to himself. "That's Sakurai, Ishida, Uchimura, and Mori."

After that Tezuka introduced their group they moved to the sofa to get more comfortable.

"So what brings you to Fudomine?" Tachibana asked.

"We just wanted to supply on food and other necessities," Tezuka explained.

"Oh yes of course."

Tezuka glanced at Oishi from the corner of his eye, Oishi nodded in understanding.

"We would also like to speak with anyone who might have gone in to the forest. We would like to get some information from them, if we could."

Tachibana and his group paled.

"The ones who went into the forest?" Kamio asked.

"Those poor souls…" Ishida whispered.

"You have them here?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yes, we do. But they are staying with healers, they refuse to talked to anyone about that." Sakurai explained.

"Well either way, I would like to see them, and at least attempt to speak with them." Oishi said. Tachibana sighed.

"Very well then. If you must."

"But Tachibana-" Kamio was about to disagree but Tachibana interrupted him.

"They will have to go into the forest at some point Kamio, they should try to find out what is going on in there, so they may not become like the others."

Kamio sighed and nodded.

"Shinji please take them to see Sasabe," Tachibana ordered. Shinji nodded and got up, the others followed behind.

"Thank you Tachibana." Tezuka bowed. Fuji smiled and bowed as well, followed by the others.

"Your welcome, hopefully this will help you. I'm not very sure what good it'll do though, they wont talk to anyone about anything."

"Don't worry, we have someone here who might be able to help," Fuji said, his smile bright.

"Oh, who?" Tachibana asked.

"Oishi!" Eiji grinned and jumped on Oishi's back.

"Oi, Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Shuichiro Oishi isn't that right, the one that found the rare herb, the Lunis. Isn't that right?" Tachibana

"Ah… yes… but I didn't do it alone…" Oishi mumbled.

"Oishi, your blushing nya!" Eiji poked Oishi's cheek.

"Lunis?" Momo asked. Kiadoh hissed.

"You're an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"What was that! Wanna fight Viper?"

The two brought their fists up but when they felt the ice cold glare from Fuji they immediately went back to being quiet. Fuji smiled.

"Lunis," Inui began. "Is a plant known for absorbing the moons rays. Because of our three moons the plant is stronger. It can only be found when all three moons are full and they are very rare. Oishi was one of the first to discover it and used it to cure many. The plant, because of its strong power from the moons, has been blessed with the power to cure people. In the wrong hand it can give a person immortality and the strongest powers beyond all belief. The last people before him to find it were Ryoma Echizen and his father along with Oishi's ancestor."

"You sure know a lot Inui," Kawamura stated. Inui smirked and glasses gleamed.

"Of course, data is everything." Kawamura laughed nervously.

"Well then shall we see the patient," Fuji said.

"Of course, this way." Shinji lead them out the door and through the town again. The group followed and watch the pleasant sight of people passing by and finishing their shopping and just enjoying the peace.

When they reached the house of Healers Shinji told one of the Healers why they were there and introduced him to Oishi, who well-known to all Healers, and were lead to the room with Sasabe, finidng him sitting in a chair and looking out the window.

"Sasabe?" Oishi asked. He turned. "I'm Shuichiro Oishi, and I've come to ask you a question that may be difficult for you to answer."

"Hmm… what is it?" Sasabe's voice was somewhat arrogant and it made Momo and Kaidoh narrow their eyes at the man.

"Well we would like to know about the Forest of Life-" Oishi couldn't finish talking because Sasabe then began yelling and throwing his arms around.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN WILL I GO BACK THERE! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" He screamed. The other Healers ran in and began calming Sasabe down with their aura controlling ability when situations get out of hand. Oishi sighed.

"This may take a while…"

**Hi everyone! Umm just wanted to say, WOW! I honestly didn't think I'd get many reviews for the first 2 chapters, but I'm actually very happy with how many reviews I got, as well as those who put me on their favorites, and alerts. Thank you everyone!**

**Anyway I've noticed people asking if there will be a pairing and to be honest I'm not sure, and I doubt there will be. Maybe. And yah if there is it will most likely be a yaoi, but there probably wont be too much. But I'm still not sure. I always end up being romantic at some point. **

**Anyway, I also wanted to say this story was something that was dreamt up. I was sleeping and this came into my head, it was amazing and I felt like I was in the adventure so I hope you like as much as I did. There will be twists and turns but hopefully they will be good. Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you everyone! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Close your eyes." Oishi said, Sasabe did so. "Let yourself go. This may bring up some bad memories, but bear with me, and remember it isn't real."

Oishi looked straight into Sasabe's eyes and soon he was taken from the real world and transported into the world within Sasabe's head.

"Hey, Inui, what's he doing?" Eiji asked.

"He's using a technique his family created long ago. It teleports the person into the others mind and allows them to find a cause of some stress or other related things. Its only meant for Healer to use since if it was in the wrong hands it can be used as a torture device. At the moment Oishi has been brought into Sasabe's mind, and will experience what Sasabe has been through in the forest."

"Ehhh~" Momo and Eiji, Kaidoh hisses.

"But," Kawamura continues, "Oishi may also be in danger. He will now face what Sasabe has faced, if he cant handle it, then he may end up like Sasabe…"

"Uh oh." Momo says.

"Oishi…" Eiji whispers worried for his friend.

"Don't worry Eiji," Fuji smiles and places a comforting hand on the energetic boys shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Eiji gives a smile of his own and they continue watching Oishi do his magic. Tezuka watches intensely and readying himself if anything should happen.

_Its dark. Everything is dark. Wait, there's a figure…more figures. Now the darkness is in the shape of figures, and the background in red. A bloody red. They are whispering. _

"_Die, we do not want you. Die!"_

_Who is this? _

"_Sasabe, die! No one wants you! You are a failure! You shame your family." The figures yell._

_Sasabe? I am Sasabe. I am him. This is his body, this is how he sees it, and how he reacts. The only thing I do, is watch from his eyes. I understand… I cannot meddle in his mind. I can only watch. _

"_Leave us Sasabe, leave and never come back." The voices whisper such terrible things._

"_Why? Why mother? Why father? Please!" That's is Sasabe's voice. Mother? Father? Is this how his family is?_

"_Leave! We have never loved you! And why would we? Who could ever love you," A woman's voice hisses. Its venomous, terrifying. Its his mother. _

"_You thought you could handle the forest on your own? You cant do anything without me. You're filth." A mans voice, his father, is sharp, and digusted. _

_This is the forest. This is how it is in the forest. This isn't right. What the hell is going in here?_

"_Please! I'm sorry!" Sasabe pleads desperately. _

"_Die! Burn! Leave!" The figures chant while they circle Sasabe. _

"_No…" Sasabe sobs. Oishi has seen enough. He immediately disperses the images and everything turns white._

Sasabe is wailing. Other Healers are holding him back and trying to relax him. Oishi is sweating and taking deep breaths. He stops the Healer from touching Sasabe and tells them to leave. They at first refuse but after the look Oishi gives them they do as he says. The group stays though to watch.

"Sasabe, was that what you saw in the forest?" Sasabe nods. "Do you understand everything was an illusion?" Sasabe look confused. "Everything there was not real. Your parents are probably wondering where you are right now, while you are here fearing to return home." Sasabe shakes with fear. "Where do your parents live?"

"I-I-in the N-North Ki-Kingdoms." He stutters.

"Well then, I think its time for you to go back home. They are most likely waiting for you."

"No, they will yell-"

"No they wont. They wont." Oishi then gets up and leaves the room.

"Oishi, what happened?" Tezuka asked once they sat down back in the lobby of the Healing Center.

"It tricks you."

"What does?" Momo asked.

"The forest. It messes with your head. It makes you see things, your worst fears, like they have come to life."

"How does it do that?" Kawamura wonders out loud.

"The forest must have some kind of spell or some kind of plant that gives off an intoxication of some sort and makes you see these things." Fuji said, but it was mostly a hypothesis rather then fact.

"There's only one way to find out." Kaidoh states."

"How?" Eiji asked.

"Check it out ourselves." Momo grins. The rest couldn't hold back the smile that appeared in their faces. But the peaceful moment was ruined when a scream was heard from outside. The doors of the Healing Center burst open and Kamio ran in.

"You need to go!" He exclaims.

"What! Why?" Eiji asks. The others are alarmed.

"They have found out. They have found out what you are doing and they have come for you!"

"Who?" Kawamura asks.

"The dark forces. The one's who have kept Ryoma Echizen trapped away for a thousand year. They have heard of what you are doing and have come for you. You have to leave! We will cover you!"

"No way! We'll fight with you!" Momo says putting his hand on his sword, Kaidoh doing the same.

"No!" Kamio exclaims. "You have to leave. We can cover you while you make your escape."

"Why wont you let us fight with you?" Eiji asks.

"Because, they have never come for anyone before. Many people have ventured into the forest in the hope of awakening Ryoma Echizen, but no one has ever gone after them. You all must be some kind of threat to them for them to send the Skeletals after you."

"Skeletals?" Momo asks.

"Boney, dark creatures with bat wings, and a long spiky tail, large fangs, nails, and an urge to always kill." Fuji explains. Everyone is quiet.

"How do you know that Fuji?" Eiji asks.

"Oh, I examined one before."

"Oh…"

"So that is why you must leave." Kamio is getting impatient.

"I still don't see why we cant fight with you. We can beat them." Momo argues.

"Because if anything were to happen to you it would be the end. And you are our last resort. You are the ones chosen for this task. You are the ones chosen to bring Ryoma back."

"How would you know this?" Oishi asked. There is an explosion heard form outside.

"There is no time to explain, you have to go! Shinji and I will cover you till the gate. There you will meet with Tachibana." Tezuka closes his eyes and sighs.

"Alright," he finally says. The others look to him. "We will go."

Kamio sighs feeling relieved.

"This way," Kamio leads the way out and the groups follows. When they are outside they see the village, in ruins. Everyone creaming and running. Warriors fighting. Shinji appears and he and Kamio fight off any coming Skeletals.

When they reach the gates Shinji and Kamio bow.

"Good luck on your mission." They say. The others bow as well.

"Thank you." Tezuka says, and the two leave. Shinji runs to the sides for cover while Kamio sprints with amazing speed, dropkicking one of the Skeletals.

"Over hear." The group turns around to find Tachibana opening the doors of the gate. They run over and they see Karupin hiding in the distance. Tezuka bows.

"Thank you for everything."

Tachibana places a hand on his shoulder, Tezuka straightens back up.

"Take care of yourself friend." And that was that.

Tezuka and the others made their way to Karupin quickly and took their spots on top of her.

"Tezuka are you sure it was a good idea to leave?" Oishi asked, glancing back at the town of Fudomine.

"I don't think fighting would have helped anything. If we did stay more would have come, and the town would have been destroyed, and we would have been captured, and everything would be lost. The best thing we could do right now, is find Ryoma Echizen and free him."

Oishi sighed.

"I understand, but its terrible to leave like this."

"Its alright Oishi, Fudomine is strong. And when we free Echizen we will get rid of all the evil in the land." Eiji grinned confidently. Oishi brightened up and nodded.

"Yah."

"Alright everyone, lets move. Go Karupin." Tezuka ordered and so Karupin made a great leap or the floating land and began to fly off. But they didn't get very far when…

"Tezuka, they're right behind us!" Fuji said. Tezuka turned with everyone else to see.

"There's nothing there Fuji," Momo said, a little confused.

"No their coming. Their just hiding. Their using the clouds as a cover."

"How do you know?" Eiji asked.

"The wind."

"Huh?" Kawamura, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Momo asked.

"Explain later. Right now, we need to move." Tezuka nodded.

"Karupin faster." Karupin meowed and moved her tail side to side, increasing the speed. Fuji seemed uneasy.

"We aren't moving fast enough!" From a nearby cloud a Skeletal popped out and screeched loudly.

"Wow, he was right…" Momo stated, Kaidoh slapped the back of his head.

It brought up its tail and swing, letting the spikes free and coming at the group.

"Crap!" Momo grabbed his sword alone with Kaidoh and the two quickly knocked the spikes away. But that didn't stop the Skeletal. Kaidoh frowned and took out his boomerang.

"A boomerang?" Oishi asked. Momo grinned.

"His special weapon."

Kaidoh threw the boomerang and as it was about to hit the Skeletal it grew into a larger size, and knocked the creature down to the lower lands. By the time the boomerang cam back, it was back to its original size.

Eiji cheered. Fuji frowned.

"Its too early to cheer just yet." Eiji looks confused until a groups of Skeletals appear behind them.

"Crap…" Eiji whispers.

"Everyone hold on!" Fuji orders.

"Fuji what-" Fuji interrupts Tezuka.

"Just hold on!"

Fuji then lifts his hand and closes his eyes. The wind around them get stronger and heavier. Then it pushes Karupin from behind, making her go much faster, and hurls the Skeletals out from the sky.

When Fuji lets go of the wind Eiji begins to cheer once again.

"That was so cool Fujiko!"

"I must agree," Kawamura adds.

"You saved our butts…" Momo sighs.

"No, their coming, in a larger group."

"WHAT!" The group exclaims, excluding Tezuka.

"Be prepared everyone!" Tezuka says. They group tenses, preparing for the worst. But Fuji then picks something else up. He turns back and fin the Skeletals coming, but that wasn't all. Next to the come out fliers.

"Fliers!" Inui exclaims. The others look to them. The fliers, on their winged motor vehicles, signal the group to land. They then begin shooting from the large machine guns they have attached the flier at the Skeletals.

The group lands at another, larger town then they were previously at. When they hope off Karupin they find the fliers descending, having finished their job.

"Where are we?" Eiji asks.

"You're at the town of St. Rudolph." Fuji hears a familiar voice say.

"Huh?" The group turns to the person who had spoken who was wearing a helmet. When he took it off he showed his light brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yuuta!" Fuji smiled brightly and hugged the person, who began squirming.

"Yuuta?" Momo asked. Eiji shrugged.

"Brother, let go," Yuuta struggled in Fuji's hold.

"Brother?" Eiji and Momo asked.

Fuji turned to the group and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, everyone, this is my younger brother, Yuuta Fuji." Yuuta turned them.

"Hello."

**Ok, I know I'm kind of dragging and I have a few people telling me not to, and I'm not going to, really. I just want to for these little chapters. I don't wants them immediately going into the forest and saving Ryoma and becoming amazing heroes.**

**And as for those who want to know when Ryoma will appear, I can tell you this: it will be soon. So keep reading and let me know what you think, I appreciate it, I really do.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother what are you doing here?" Yuuta asked. Right when Fuji was going to open his mouth another presence made itself known.

"Ah! The genius Fuji! Yuuta how could you not know why your brother is here? He is looking for the famous Ryoma Echizen! don't you remember what I told you?" Mizuki made his way next to Yuuta grinning arrogantly, sending Fuji an intense glare, which Fuji ignored successfully.

"Oh, I remember!" Realization spread through Yuuta. "You never mentioned my brother in any of this though Mizuki."

"Oh, well I didn't want you to worry about your brother at a time like this. It isn't time to be worrying." Mizuki grinned wider. Yuuta nodded.

"Oh ok. So brother how have you been doing?"

"I've been fine, how are Mother, Father, and sister?"

"They're fine. Sis is actually here right now, she came to give me a few things from Mom and Dad. Do you want to see her?" Fuji turned to the others standing there, staring.

"I think I will need to see her. She may give some helpful information." He said to Yuuta while still watching his teammates, sending them a look, hoping they understand he had to see his sister. Tezuka nodded in understanding.

"We'll come with you Fujiko," Eiji grinned widely.

"You don't have to-"

"We want to." Kaidoh interrupted, which was unexpected from him, making Momo stare at him, his eyes bugging out slightly.

"I didn't know it was possible for a snake to have feelings," he mumbled. Kaidoh's eyes narrowed.

"Shut it Peach." He hissed without looking at the guy.

"Alright then, shall we go," Kawamura smiled softly. Yuuta nodded, smiling as well (you know its contagious), and began leading the way to Fuji's sister. The group followed closely behind while they watched Fuji and Yuuta catch up on some events, all the while they completely forgot about Mizuki who stood where they all were previously, seething.

"Fuji…"

Soon the group stood outside of a small hut. The group was staring at the house curiously. Yuuta was about to knock on the wooden door when it swung open beforehand, revealing a very attractive you women standing there.

"Hello Yuuta, Syuuske." Her warm smile was inviting, and it spread to Yuuta and Fuji.

"Yumiko," Fuji and his sister shared a warm embrace for a few minutes and Fuji listened as she spoke for a while about his parents, before turning to the others.

"Yumiko these are-"

"I know who they are." Yumiko cut Yuuta off. "I've known for a while."

"Of course," Yuuta sighed. "Cant hide anything from you."

Yumiko pouted. "Why would you want to?"

"N-no! I didn't mean anything by it!" Yuuta stammered. Yumiko laughed at her brother while Fuji chuckled.

"Yuuta, you're so cute." Yumiko kissed her brothers cheek, causing him to blush bright red, and faced the rest of the group. "Now, I already know why you're here. But you don't."

Momo gave the women a hard look.

"What are you? A fortune teller?" Yumiko smirked.

"Exactly. And a very good one at that. Fuji seems to want to know what you should expect from the forest." Fuji nodded at his sisters prediction, while the others stared, waiting anxiously. Momo blushed from his comments, embarrassed. "Well unfortunately I cannot tell you what is in the forest. Its powers are too strong. There is a strong barrier keeping my powers form going beyond it."

The team seemed to be upset by this.

"But I can tell you're all in great danger. And I know this is used too often but its true your lives are at risk here. You have to go." Yumiko warned, but noticing their confused expressions, she elaborated.

"The Skeletal's are coming. Fast. And they have brought some friends this with them this time. Dragons."

"The one's from Pluton?" Oishi asked, getting extremely worried.

"Yes." Was Yumiko's grave answer.

"What's so special about Pluton dragons?" Eiji asked.

"They are the darkest, and most brutal dragons of our dimension. They're savage, and enjoying ripping everything in their path apart." Inui explained. Eiji paled.

"Oh."

"You need to go. I know where the forest is. I can sense it. You need to go further south, it isn't too far so you shouldn't have any trouble finding a large, gray storm cloud. Within it is the forest. But you need to be careful. There's an evil aura radiating from the clouds."

Tezuka nodded.

"Thank you. For all of your help. Its time for us to go now."

Yumiko nodded sadly and turned to her brother.

"Be safe Fuji." She gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Fuji returned both and assured her he will be fine, wishing he can believe his won words. Then the group ran back to where they left Karupin and Mizuki at the time.

"I'll hold off the Skeletal's and dragons brother. You need to get out of here while you can." Yuuta said jumping onto his Flier.

"No! It's too dangerous Yuuta!" Fuji tried to get his brother off the Flier, but to avail. The family is very stubborn. "Yuuta it's too much for you to handle alone."

"He wont be alone." An unfamiliar voice states. Fuji turns to find Yoshirou Akazawa climbing on top of his Flier as well, followed by Mizuki as well as many others, creating an army of Fliers. Akazawa turned to the group of heroes climbing on Karupin. "We're all counting on you."

He then, along with Mizuki, Yuuta, and the rest took off. Tezuka bowed his head, grateful to all of them.

"Fujiko, come on. Its time to go nya!" Eiji called. Fuji immediately ran over to the group and climbed on top of Karupin. They then took off, quicker than ever, only hearing the muffled sounds of firing and screeching in the background.

Fuji felt his heart pace increase as he thought of his little brother going through all of that. Risking his life for him and his friends. And everyone knew he was scared for this by the way he was tense and seemed to be in deep thought.

"The only thing we can do is finish what we started. If we don't, then all those fighting for us, getting hurt, losing so much, it'll all be for nothing." Tezuka said, loud enough for all to hear. Fuji understood. All of them did.

"Then lets hurry up and get this brat already!" Momo exclaimed, scaring some people. "If he's the only one that can save us, then lets hurry up and get him. Fuji, do that thing with the wind again and get going faster."

Fuji, somewhat surprised by the outburst and commanding tone that came from Momo, obliged in the request nonetheless. He quickly accelerated their speed and the group flew South hurriedly.

"Who knew that Peach was capable of commanding." Kaidoh muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Viper." Momo mumbled, clearly annoyed. Kaidoh hissed in response.

"There!" The two were brought out of their thoughts when Kawamura shouted and pointed up to clouds that looked more like mountains. Lighting was seen within the clouds as well as an ominous aura around it.

"That place doesn't look very safe…" Eiji whispered.

"Of course not, it is the place where Ryoma Echizen was defeated and trapped. It isn't going to be a castle." Kaidoh commented.

"Yah, but its going to be difficult getting in." Oishi sighed.

"We just have to wait for one spot that looks lighter then the others. That will most likely be a passage that leads down to the forest." Inui explained.

"There." Fuji pointed to a spot that seemed to have a lighter glow.

"Karupin, go." Tezuka commanded. The giant cat increased it speed quickly and dived right into the storm cloud. After that it was a sea of thunder and lightning. Everything seemed to get darker, flashes of light would spark at time, deafening booming noises were heard. Karupin was having a hard time fighting the current. Fuji tried to control the wind but couldn't concentrate much with everyone bumping into each other and holding on each other for dear life.

Karupin tried her best to stay on course, but a large gust of wind had immediately taken her off the safe path, and blown her, and the other, into the deadly storm. No matter how hard they all tried to see where they were going, and tried to get back on course, their world was soon plunged into darkness within the cloud, and their minds.

**Ok, first of all I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I have been shitting bricks because of my stupid AP class, which I thought I was going to fail! But THANK GOD my grade went up and I'm safe… for now. **

**Anyway I've been getting a lot of work lately and its been stressing me out completely. So here's a new chapter for all those who are still interested in the story and who will continue reading. I'm glad you will. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and are still interested in this story, and I'll try to keep on updating as much as I can. If you think I'm taking too long, feel free to send me a message scolding me about this and release your anger. It's ok. **

**Anyway, one again, I'm truly, sincerely sorry, and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kawamura got up groaning. He slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head trying to remember what happened. Then it him; the clouds, the wind, the fall. Everything. His head shot up and he began looking around for his teammates, which he found sprawled in different directions on the ground. He sighed in relief and went over to them. He first got Tezuka to wake.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, but before Kawamura could say anything, Tezuka brought his hand up to shush him. "I remember."

Kawamura nodded then faced the others.

"I'll help you wake them." Tezuka said. Kawamura nodded and began to wake the others up. Each one got up slowly and immediately remembered what happened, which brought them panic, which Kawamura helped them with. Especially Momo and Eiji.

Inui noticed Karupin on the side, curled in a ball snoring light and decided to leave the poor creature to rest.

"So, where are we?" Kaidoh spoke up. This one question had the group thinking for a second, and almost simultaneously, each one of them turned to find a large, dark, ominous, eerie forest. Momo and Eiji gulped audibly staring at the most-likely deadly forest.

"We have to go in there right?" Eiji asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes." Tezuka answered bluntly, bearing no emotion on his stoic features. Eiji gave him a blank look.

"You could give some encouragement you know." He mumbled. Tezuka, in return, gave him a sharp look.

"Don't let your guard down." Eiji groaned.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Everyone, lets move." At the command the group began moving towards the forest. Oishi quickly stopping by Karupin to inform her where they were and not to panic if she finds them gone. He got a soft mewl in response.

The group was about to walk into the forest when they were abruptly stopped. By what? They weren't certain. It seemed as it there was a force field around the forest, preventing people from coming in.

"Halt!" A voice echoed, sounding slightly annoying. Three short figures then appeared before the group. They seemed to be three young boys. The one in the middle stepped up. "I am Horio, gaurdian of this forest, with two years experience. You cannot pass."

Fuji's eyes narrowed at the short boy, which had him quivering slightly.

"And why not?" Fuji sounded very calm but his aura was so intense Eiji and Oishi took a step away from him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bec-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-caus-s-s-s-s-se…" Horio stuttered uncontrollably. Fuji casually raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. Another one of the two with dark hair that seemed to be in a bowl cut, stepped forward.

"Because we must first know your reason for entering this forest. If you have come to destroy, you may not enter." The boy said. Fuji's intense aura was then replaced by curiosity.

"Destroy? We do not want to destroy your forest." Kawamura explained gently.

"Then why are you here?" The other dark haired boy asked.

"We came to find Ryoma Echizen and set him free." The kid with the bowl head stood agape for a moment, then turned to his subordinates.

"Horio, Katsuo, these are the ones who were meant to come here and set Ryoma free. From the prophecy!"

Katsuo's eyes widened considerably as Horio stood staring at the group with wonder.

"Are you sure, Kachiro?" Katsuo asked, the one named Kachiro nodded.

"Positive." He turned to the eight. "Who sent you?"

"The ruler of Seigaku, Sumire Ryuuzaki." Tezuka answered immediately. The three guardians turned to each other, grinning, then turned back to them and nodded.

"You can enter the forest," Katsuo said. The group brightened up with this news.

"But, there's a condition," Horio warned. The group listened closely. Kachiro stared them all down.

"You must not hurt the forest." And with that, they disappeared. The eight warriors glanced at each other confused slightly, but shrugged and make their way cautiously into the forest. They carefully made their through the vines and braches, though they weren't certain where they were even going.

"Fuji, can you use some element to know where we're going?" Inui asked. Fuji nodded, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. The wind began to pick up its pace and a calm energy went through the forest slowly.

"Eiji, can you climb the trees and tell me if you see anything suspicious up there?" Oishi asked.

"Of course!" He immediately jumped onto a branch and stealthily making his way up the tree, winding around it as though he had no bones in his body. Momo and Kaidoh face-palmed while staring at him.

Fuji in the mean time was trying to get in touch with the forest. His strongest element was Wind, but he can most definitely always get in touch with Earth as well. It was usually so simple that he could control two to three elements at the same time. But this was different. This felt different. He felt as if instead of him controlling the element, the element was controlling him.

He heard things within the wind. Voices. Low, whispering voices. He frowned, attempting to hear what they were saying.

"… _eev… ill… ous… eye… ness… eekness… eath…"_

The voices were getting closer, somehow. He listened once again.

"_Leave… you will be killed… it is dangerous…you will die… the darkness… your weakness… I see it… your death…"_

The voice repeated in its low whisper.

"_Who are you?"_ Fuji asked within his mind, not sure if he expects it to answer.

"_We are alive… we live… we see… we hear… everything… I see… your fears…"_

"Fuji…?" Momo asked, noticing the man frowning deeply. The wind around his had taken an energy of their own and encircled him slowly. Momo drew the attention of the others as they also noticed Fuji's predicament.

"Fuji." Tezuka called, but Fuji gave no indication that he heard him. "Fuji!" He called louder. Suddenly there was a scream from the top of the trees.

"Eiji!" Oishi called. The group looked up to find Eiji falling from where he was in the tree. "Eiji!" Oishi called desperately. Kaidoh quickly took action and ran to the tree where he successfully caught Eiji. But the sight that awaited them was not one they imagined.

Eiji laid in Kaidoh's arms, shaking, his eyes wide open. His normally blue-green eyes held red tinted glow as he seemed to be looking out into no where, watching something that the others could not see. And he looked terrified.

A sharp gasp brought their attention to Fuji, who's eyes snapped open, and fell to his knees. The air around him still held a strong energy that seemed so thick it would be hard to breath. Fuji's eyes, the others realized, also had a red tinted glow as he stared off as if watching something that wasn't there.

Kawamura attempted to get closer to him but the wind around Fuji lashed out and threw him away. Momo went over to him to make sure he is ok.

"It seems we have run into a dangerous problem." Inui stated, eyebrows furrowing. Tezuka held a deep frown watching two of his teammates suffer. Eiji let out a whimper, his body beginning to take on a full tremor, causing Kaidoh and Oishi to give him a worried look. But soon that looks changed into complete fear when Eiji began screaming in bloody murder.

No sooner after that did Fuji begin screaming as well. He clutched his head as if it was about to explode. Fuji watched as everyone around him, his family, friends, everyone died. He watched them fall to the ground. He watched his brothers eyes turn from fearful, to cold and lifeless in a second. Tears began pouring out with the screams.

Eiji was in the same predicament. He began sobbing wildly, screaming for everything to stop. He watched his whole family get burned, he watched his friends get murdered. He watched the darkness take over. He failed. He couldn't protect anybody.

Kawamura, Momo, and Oishi who were watching couldn't help the pain they felt as they let their own tears surface. Inui and Kaidoh held back tears, but it was obvious how much it hurt to watch their friends in so much pain.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was furious. He was not going to sit back and watch his teammates, his friends, get tortured like this. He stepped in the area between the two. Fuji who was on the ground, untouchable because of the energy around him, and Eiji was still in Kaidoh's arms with Oishi hovering over.

He had caught the attention of his teammates as they turned to him with pain filled eyes. He needed to end this pain. Immediately. He extended both arms and allowed himself to relax, gathering all of his energy into his arms. Slowly two dark blue orbs began to appear out of this energy. The wins began picking up pace quickly, blowing past the trees, bushes, the land.

Tezuka then bent down and released the energy into the ground, sending out a ripple affect. Eiji gasped as a large gust of wind was knocked out of him. He sat up and started coughing, being helped by both Oishi and Kaidoh. Momo and Kawamura slowly approached Fuji, watching the wind full of strange energy slowly evaporate. His eyes took on a dull color as he turned towards the rest of the group, still on knees, catching their attention.

"We are alive. We live. We see. _Everything_." The last word sending chills through everyone's spines. The energy then burst as Fuji began coughing violently. Kawamura and Momo ran to Fuji as he was about collapse.

Inui helped Tezuka, making sure he was alright from the amount of power he had just used.

"I'm fine," he assured the scientist. Momo and Kawamura brought Fuji over to Eiji who had calmed down.

"Eiji, Fuji, what happened?"

Eiji looked at Fuji, who returned his look. Eiji sighed.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was up in the tree, the next I was surrounded by darkness."

What about you Fuji?" Kawamura asked.

"I was listening to the forest. And they were speaking. Remember when we were in the town, Fudomine? And we talked to that one person, Sasabe." Oishi nodded, he couldn't forget. "We thought the forest had a spell, to make you see your fear. To make you relive them. But that isn't true. Its not any plant or spell really. It the actual forest. This forest is called the Forest of Life, because it is just that. Its alive. This forest is alive."

The group of warriors felt chills going through them as a soft wind passed them, heading further in to the forest, heading into the unknown.

This just got much harder.

**A/N: Ok I did it! After battling writers block, school, homework, and occasional headache, I finally got this chapter done! Ugh its been killing me.**

**But to be honest, I'm very happy with how this turned out. **

**Anyway, yes I know its been a while and all that but again, thank you for those that are supporting this story and I know this is a little late but I hope all of you have a wonderful New Year, and I wish you all the best in 2012! New year, new beginning, make the best of life and have fun!**

**Thank you everyone for the support and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so you guys can get some Ryoma! No idea if he'll appear in the chapter, but keep your fingers crossed! I really hope he does… anyway, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alive? How do you mean… alive?" Momo asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Its alive." Eiji confirms, shaking slightly. Oishi rubbed his back in a slow circular motion to calm the boy down. "It just… somehow… talks to you. And you listen."

"It whispers." Fuji adds his eyes blank. "We are alive… we live… we see… we hear… _everything_."

Kawamura placed a comforting on Fuji's back, startling him.

"Its ok." Kawamura assured the shaking mage.

"Fuji," Tezuka interjected. "What did you mean by that?"

"It means they see our worst fears. And they could bring them to life." Eiji says when he sees Fuji wasn't going to say anything. Fuji let out a shaky breath and gave a small, but reassuring smile.

"The sun is setting." Inui stated.

"Should we go back to Karupin, or stay here for the night?" Kawamura asked. Tezuka knew they weren't going to stay in the forest for the night, seeing what had just happened.

"Back to Karupin." He ordered, but there was a problem. They couldn't go back.

"This doesn't look like the way we came…" Oishi whispered. Momo nodded subconsciously staring at the unknown path.

"What do we do now?" Kawamura asked. Tezuka sighed and shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

"We'll have to camp out here for the night." He finally said. Of course the others sent unbelieving looks his way, but that was the only choice they had at the moment. "We need to rest. We cant just walk aimlessly through the forest in hope of escaping. We'll put protection charms around our camp sight. Fuji and I will also put a spell around the sight. Start getting ready."

There was no room for argument as everyone started getting up to help with making the camp. Eiji and Fuji were about to get up when Tezuka stopped them.

"You two stay where you are, you need to rest. Especially you Fuji, since I'll be needing your magical services soon." Tezuka walked off to help the other as Fuji and Eiji got themselves comfortable on the ground. Eiji let out a large sigh.

"That was way too much excitement for one day…" thought his voice sounded amused, there was a sense of bitterness hidden within it.

"Hm." Was Fuji's reply. "What did you see?"

Eiji closed his eyes and thought back. "My sisters, my Mother and Father, all of you, dying. I couldn't do anything. It was terrible."

Fuji nodded. "Same here."

"You think we'll be able to sleep tonight Fujiko?"

"I sure hope so Eiji." The others were finishing up the camp when Tezuka motioned Fuji over. He and Kaidoh had finished putting up the charms, and now he and Fuji needed to pull of a good protection spell.

"You'll probably be knocked out after that spell." Eiji gave his friend a large cheesy smile, resulting in a smile, as well as chuckle, from Fuji.

"Probably."

And true to Eiji's words Fuji was out like a light after casting the spell. Tezuka carried him back to the group and laid him down on the makeshift bed they had to get used to for the night. Momo and Kaidoh began polishing their swords, seeing as how much danger they seem to be coming across, it wont be long before they would need to do some serious fighting. Kawamura was cooking a dish for everyone to boost their strength, and adding an extra portion for Fuji when he wakes up. Inui took out a set from the bag he had been carrying, along with a notebook, and began examining the land and around them, occasionally writing something down. Oishi though was right next to Fuji, making sure he was ok along with Eiji, who was sitting next to him.

"Is he ok?" Eiji asked.

"Yes, just exhausted." Oishi gave the redhead an assuring smile. Eiji felt relief sweep through him, he felt as though he would pass out any second as well.

Kawamura called everyone over when he finished preparing their supper. The friends all ate in quiet, not knowing what to say or do in a situation such as this one. Until Eiji thought of something.

"I wonder how Karupin is doing…"

The others turned to, then thought about that very same thought.

"It should be ok. I left her some food before we left, just in case. And I'm sure those three boys are taking care of her as well." Kawamura said. Now the group began thinking of the three boys, especially that Horio kid, and got a little worried.

**Elsewhere:**

Horio was fuming as Karupin laid on top of him comfortably.

"I think she likes you." Kachiro smiled genuinely. Katsuo held back laughter.

"Yah, as her pillow." He burst out laughing. Horio's face turned bright red.

"SHUT UP!"

"Meow!"

**Back to the warriors:**

"Karupin is smart, she could take care of herself if need be." Kaidoh said, continuing eating.

"Oh, is the Viper developing a soft spot for the cat?" Momo grinned. Kaidoh sent him a poisonous glare.

"Shut it Peach."

"Make me."

"Enough." Tezuka's voice immediately stopped the two from killing each other. The two slumped back into their seats and continued eating. After the group finished Eiji immediately collapsed from exhaustion, not being able to keep his eyes open for another second.

Oishi brought him to his makeshift bed next to Fuji. He sighed as he stared at the two. He felt relaxed by their peaceful faces. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked to his own bed, the others following his example. All except Inui and Tezuka. When the others were asleep the two began their conversation.

"What have you found?" Tezuka asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

"Fuji and Eiji were telling the truth. The forest is definitely alive. And it has always been alive. But I have found traces of darks magic within the land. The forest right now is angry, and isn't in control of itself. As such it will attack if it thinks its in danger, or if the controller decides to get rid of us, the forest will his or her bidding."

"So basically the forest is being controlled by the same forces as the ones who trapped Echizen in here."

"That would most likely be the case. And by this research, since we aren't in the center of the forest yet, I believe Echizen would be hidden somewhere there."

"That would make sense. Put him in a place that's hard to reach. But what about those guardians of the forest. What is their purpose?"

"They keep the forest alive." A new voice rung into the night silence. The two turned to find Fuji sitting up and rubbing some sleep from his eyes. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Fuji, what are you doing up? You need sleep."

"As do you Tezuka. You have used much of your energy today, and you need to save up the rest for tomorrow. And I was awake for a while but I couldn't help listen in to your conversation." Fuji smiled innocently.

"Fuji is right Tezuka, you had used too much of your power today. You should get some rest as well." Inui said not looking up from his notebook. Fuji raised an eyebrow delicately.

"You too Inui." That caused Inui to look up at Fuji. "You need your rest, I feel as though tomorrow will be an interesting day."

"What makes you say that?" Inui asked. Fuji shrugged.

"Maybe I'm getting my sisters fortune telling powers." Fuji grinned at the two who rolled their eyes.

"Go to sleep Fuji. We'll be going soon." Tezuka said as he helped Inui put his supplies away. Fuji smiled and laid back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind. Something interesting is sure to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Another chapter done! This doesn't have much in it I know, but I'm getting excited for the next one because something awesome will happen, and I'm getting all bubbly! Must clam down now… haha**

**Anyway thank you to you wonderful readers and supporters, I appreciate all your love of this story and I hope you continue to love it. And if you have any Super Junior fanfics that you could recommend to me, that would be great cuz I need more lol. Thank you!3**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kaidoh got up first and took a look around. Everyone seemed to be safe. The protection charms and spell worked. He sighed and sat on the makeshift bed, taking out his sword and polishing it as he waited for the others to wake up.

The next person who woke up was Momoshiro. He looked around and yawned before getting up and stretching. When he noticed Kaidoh awake he nodded, too tired to start insulting the fighter. He then also took out his sword and began polishing it, the time to fight would come soon.

Kawamura got up after them. He smiled at the two warmly and started taking out supplies for breakfast. While cooking the others started waking up when they smelled the aroma.

"You have a gift for cooking Kawa," Momo sighed, happily smelling the scented air. Kawamura laughed.

"No, my dad is the one with the gift. I have a ways to go." He continued putting ingredients into his masterpiece.

"Your family owns that famous cooking house, don't they?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, its been passed down from generation to generation. Actually, Ryoma was the one that helped my ancestors build it." Kawamura smiled, remembering the times his father told him the story of their ancestors and Ryoma.

"So that's your connection to Ryoma," Inui concluded, writing something down in his notebook. Kawamura nodded.

"Kawa is going to take over the place, right?" Eiji asked, seeming to be in a much better mood than yesterday. Kawa nodded turning to Eiji.

"But enough about that. How are you feeling Eiji?"

"Oh, I'm fine. We just needed some rest. Right Fuji," Eiji turned to his friend who smiled warmly and nodded.

"That's a relief," Oishi let out a sigh and leaned back on his bed. Tezuka seemed to have calmed down as well, judging by the relaxed shoulders.

"Well now that everyone is awake, I want to give you all a special drink I made." Inui took out a pitcher and a few glasses. He poured a dark green/blue colored looking drink into it, and it almost looked alive…

"Um… Inui… is that safe…?" Oishi asked hesitantly. Inui grinned ear to ear, a gleam shined over his glasses.

"Of course. It perfectly healthy. I call it Inui Juice."

Kawamura, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji gulped in fear. Tezuka took a step back without many people noticing. Fuji stared at the drink curiously. Inui handed out the glasses to the group before sitting back and waiting for them to drink.

Momo stared into the glass, his eye twitched slightly. He turned to Kaidoh who was seemed very tense staring into the glass, some sweat beads coming out from under his bandana.

The two gulped once more before chugging the drink down. As soon as they did though, they realized their mistake.

"INUI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Momo screamed, going into a coughing/gagging fit. Kaidoh was in no better condition, attempting to reach any other edible substance that may overpower the terrible taste in their mouths. The rest of the group stared in fear, except Fuji who seemed much more curious.

Tezuka had quickly then gulped his drink down. His face remained stoic but his discomfort was all too obvious. His shoulders were tense again, his hands shook slightly, beads of sweat began to form, he looked as if he was glaring. He clearly did not like this drink.

Eiji then drank his share, immediately though, he started wheezing and coughing, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He smacked his chest and stomach a few times attempting to lurch the contents within back out.

Kawamura then took his dose of Inui Juice, followed by Oishi, who then also went into a coughing fit. Oishi was getting ready to get out some medicine if needed. Kawamura took some of his finished cooking and quickly handed it to the group. Once they all settled down they turned to Fuji who still had the glass full of "Juice."

He took in their stares showing fear and pain, as well as pity. Fuji shrugged it off though as he drank the substance in his glass. When he finished he set the glass away and smacked his lips together. He then smiled at the others happily.

"Its really good! I recommend it."

Inui raised an eyebrow at the smiling man slowly. Tezuka gave a stern glare, but shook his head, and sighed. The rest were just too shocked.

"You actually like it Fujiko?" Eiji asked, his eyes bugging out. Fuji nodded.

"You're not human." Momo put bluntly, Kaidoh nodded in agreement. They actually agreed on this fact. Fuji gave them a confused look, but the two shook their head and laid back down on their bed attempting to calm down their stomach.

"Everyone, hurry and eat. We have to go further in the forest today."

The group nodded after Tezuka had said those words. Each of them got their food and ate quickly, then got everything packed and took the spell and charms off the area.

"Lets get going." Tezuka said after they all grabbed their things.

They walked further and further into the forest that seemed to be getting darker. They listened to the wind, and felt the earth, to warn them of danger. But that seemed to be useless seeing as the wind and earth were against them in this forest.

The group had been attacked by a few creatures a few feet in the forest. There first a large spider that tried to shoot poison at them, injuring Momo's leg in the process. After Kaidoh slashed it a couple times, the creature was dead. Oishi quickly healed Momo, though he still needed support from Kaidoh, then the group continued on.

The second time they were attacked was from a large centipede looking creature, with large, very sharp, teeth that could apparently drill its way into the ground. Seeing as how the group didn't expect the creature to pop out at them, Eiji immediately took the initiative to distarct the creature, jumping randomly in any direction, also upsetting the beast in the process.

After successfully confusing the creature, Fuji took a sword from Momo and handed it to Kawamura, who immediately screamed out, "BURNING!" and charged at the creature with all his might. It had taken a while for some to process what had just happened to their nice, innocent Kawamura, but the legends weren't wrong about his skill as a swordsman, as well as cook. Kawamura finished the creature off after the fifth swing and dropped the sword, reverting back to the nice Kawa they all knew, who was embarrassed and apologized for his outburst, gaining a laugh from Fuji.

The third time though was from an abnormally large snake. Anacondas were already huge, but this one was larger than a tree. At this point Fuji and Tezuka immediately sent a destruction spell at it. The snake began disintegrating starting from the tail, leading to the head. Soon the group took a break near abnormally large trees and roots.

"Nothing small, or normal in this forest, is there," Momo commented dryly as he examined his leg. Oishi dabbed some ointment on the wound and reapplied the bandage, Kaidoh nearby keeping watch.

"How much longer until we find Ryoma and these evil people?" Eiji whined falling back onto the trunk of the tree, much to Fuji's amusement.

"As soon as we catch our breath we'll continue. It's not certain for how long, but we're in the forest. We have to keep going." After those few brief words from Tezuka everyone began resting while they can, trying to gather some energy to continue.

Momo got up once Oishi finished bandaging him. He wanted to work out the leg a little. He walked off not too far away from the group, stumbling slightly, but he was getting better. He smirked to himself as he felt his leg getting its strength back. But his silent victory was cut short when an orb of golden light appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. Momo, who was caught off guard, stumbled, and attempted to gain his balance, but his foot got caught on a stone and he fell forward, right on the orb of light.

He let out yelp as he fell forward, getting the attention of Kaidoh, who alerted the group he heard something. They all towards the sound and found Momo on the ground groaning. Kaidoh moved to help the man up, but was stopped in his tracks when Momo started giving off a warm golden glow. The group watched in awe as Momo sat up, and the light moved to his chest, then immediately flew out and started taking a form of something.

Kaidoh unsheathed his sword and got in front of Momo, who seemed lost staring at the light, and the others gathered around him watching, guards up.

Soon the light receded and all that was left was a small form of a boy in its place. The group cautiously made their way over, Kawamura supporting Momo, and Kaidoh had his sword ready in case anything were to happen. But nothing happened. All they found was a young, naked boy, with black hair with a green tint to it.

"Is this…" Kawamura trailed off.

"Cant be…" Oishi was breathless as he stared at the boy.

The naked child groaned slightly as he opened his eyes slowly. He turned to the group in front of him, confusion written all over his face. Tezuka stepped forward.

"Young boy, what is your name," It wasn't a question, but a demand.

The boy stared at the larger person as if trying to understand what he just asked. He gave a blank stare, his golden eyes reminding Tezuka of the golden light that was just there a second ago. He was getting impatient. He kneeled down in to front of the child and tried again.

"What is your name."

The boy blinked, finally comprehending the words. He opened his mouth and took a small breath, anticipation brewing in the pits of everyone's stomach. Just as he was about to get the first word out of his mouth, he was interrupted by a terrible screech.

"What the hell what that!" Momo screamed, more annoyed than anything. The boy looked around for the first time since he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, and realizing he had no clothes on. He jumped slightly when another loud screech came, and it seemed to be getting closer.

Tezuka turned to Oishi quickly who took out a blanket from his bag. Tezuka wrapped the child in it quickly and Inui allowed the child to be put on his back. The process was done faster than the child could comprehend. There was one more screech heard before the creatures the sounds belonged to appeared from the darkness.

"Bees!" Eiji screamed.

"Incredibly large bees!" Momo added.

One of the bees brought up their stinger and a green gunk was fired out, hitting a trunk of a tree, successfully melting it.

"That shoots poison!" Eiji and Momo finished together.

The swarm of deadly bees were fast, and there were way too many of them the group could handle.

"We need to run! There are too many of them for us!" Tezuka shouted out the commands. The group nodded and began their run back in the direction they had come from. Tezuka put a spell quickly for a shield to stall the creatures, but that wouldn't hold very long. The group ran fast, Momo being supported by both Kawamura and Kaidoh. Inui, though he was a mad scientist most of the time, was also very fit, and able to keep up even with the child on his back.

When the creatures broke through the shield Tezuka put, they reached the group faster than expected. Eiji began jumping from tree to tree in hopes of confusing the creatures, which was effective for a few, and in that moment were attacked by Fuji's wind attack.

Tezuka used barrier spells, and small attack spells to keep the creatures from coming too close. Oishi on the other hand was mostly worrying about Eiji, who was jumping from tree to tree like a monkey, Momo, who's leg was still not fully healed, and the child, who they still are not sure of his identity, but have a hunch of who it is.

After what felt like hours of running they finally could see a light past some of the trees. Tezuka took out a small silver whistle and blew, the sound only meant for one creature. As soon as the group burst from the forest Karupin was there, waiting and read for take off. They all quickly climbed on her back as she was ready to go.

"Wait!" The group looked back to find the three guardian boys. Kachiro pointed down in the oppisite direction, where the clouds seemed to be making some kind of passage. "Take that route!"

Tezuka nodded and gave a signal to Karupin. She immediately went through the rode in the clouds, making through with much less trouble then when they got in. once outside the deadly storm of clouds, Karupin landed on a piece of deserted land.

The warriors jumped off, helping the young boy as hey did. When they all got off, they sighed in relief.

"That was too close…" Oishi felt exhausted. He then turned to the boy standing there, staring at nothing, wearing nothing but the blanket wrapped around him. Tezuka once again stepped over to the boy.

"Now that that's over, tell me your name."

The boy looked up at the man and took a breath, once again anticipation taking over the group. They listened intently to hear the name that's been a legend for more than a thousand years.

"Ryoma Echizen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And the fun begins. Heehee!**

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Love you all!3**


	9. Chapter 9

Momo grabbed the boys shoulders happily.

"Finally!" He brought the boy in a tight embrace, efficiently scaring him. But something wasn't right.

Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka made eye contact, all three sensing something was off.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Fuji asked. Momo let go of the boy who turned to Fuji. He shook is head.

"No." But Momo shrugged it off.

"Of course not. Its been much too long. He probably needs some sleep or something, and then he'll remember."

Ryoma gave the man a blank look, the closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I wont."

Now it was Momo's turn to give the blank look.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, he isn't really Ryoma." Inui said, the group turned to him confused. "He is a memory of Ryoma. The memories that were scattered in the forest. This is one of them."

Now eight pairs of eyes were staring right at the young boy, which made him shift nervously. Eiji, who couldn't handle how adorable the boy was, immediately tackled the poor boy in a bear hug.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed startled by the sudden action.

"Nya sorry, but he was just so cute!" Eiji rubbed his cheek against the boys flushed ones happily.

"He's also quiet naked." Inui stated bluntly. When Eiji realized what he had just said, he immediately jumped back, blush covering his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Fuji let out a chuckle clearly amused.

Tezuka had taken the initiative to introduce the team to the young boy, who nodded at each of them. But when he introduced Momo, Ryoma had said he already known him. Momo was the one that had awakened him. When he touched the memory and freed a part of Ryoma, he had given him back the memories of Momo's ancestors and everything connected to that. He also had forged a connection towards Momo from that.

After that had been explained, the group went quiet.

"So… what do we do now?" Kawamura asked breaking the silence. Of course the group got Ryoma, but it was only a small part of him. There were other parts of him that deadly forest, and they had to go back.

Tezuka took in the sight before him: Momo's injured leg as he leaned against Kaidoh, the naked boy who seemed to be lost for a thousand years, the obviously worn out group. And there was Eiji and Fuji who Tezuka still wasn't sure they were alright from their previous episode.

"We need to find a place to rest, and re-supply, and in Momo's case; heal. We'll go from there." Tezuka stated with finality.

"But where exactly are we?" Momo noticed his surroundings and realized they had changed from the previous ones.

"The clouds must have been moving while we were in the forest. This would explain the new territory." Inui explained. Fuji stepped to the edge of the land and closed his eyes. He was concentrating on the wind to find out where they are, but it got difficult when he realized he kept seeing visions of his family and friends, once again, in pain and dying.

He still concentrated on the location, listening to the wind, and not voice in his head telling him his family and friends were dying and it was all his fault. When he finally got the information he needed, Fuji immediately broke contact with the wind. He turned to the group with a smile on his face, which seemed strained to them all, but no one mentioned anything.

"There is a kingdom called Hyotei nearby. We can stop there." His voice, though calm, was out of breath. They all agreed and climbed back onto Karupin, pausing slightly to help Ryoma, who immediately took a liking to her, and took off. They flew for a while with Fuji leading the way, telling Tezuka where to go, and tensing occasionally. Tezuka chose to ignore it, for now.

Soon they were able to see a rather large, and rather fancy, kingdom. It was clear it was very busy with people bustling all over.

"Right there." Fuji pointed. Tezuka gave Karupin the instructions and they landed next to the entrance. They all hopped off the cat and made their way to the entrance when a jumpy redhead came in their way.

"Well hello there, and who might you be?" He gave the group a suspicious look, mostly looking at the young boy who was only wearing blanket.

"We were set on a mission by Ryuuzaki, I'm sure you have heard of us." Tezuka stepped in the redheads line of vision, bringing his attention to the group. His eyes widened as he finally realized who they all were.

"Yes, of course! Hello! I'm Mukahi Gakuto!" The redhead was so full of energy he started jumped, but soon he was making jumps that seemed impossible for humans to make. He was jumped at least six to ten feet in the air.

The group stared at him in fascination.

"Mukahi Gakuto of Hyotei, known for his acrobatics in any fight, his high jumps, but low stamina. Almost equal to Eiji." Inui stated. Gakuto stopped jumping at the sound of Eiji.

"Eiji? Eiji Kikumaru?" He asked.

"Yes?" Eiji asked. Gakuto turned his attention to the other acrobatic redhead and pointed dramatically.

"You!" He yelled, scaring the group slightly. "You are my rival!"

Eiji seemed to get annoyed of this, but chose to ignore the outburst. He didn't feel like fighting over trivial. He continued to ignore Gakuto as he continued on talking about how he would beat Eiji and so one and so forth, until another person came, this time one with blue hair, and spectacles.

"What's all the commotion here Mukahi?" He asked.

"Ah! Yuushi! These are the guys sent by Ryuuzaki from Seigaku!"

The one known as Yuushi raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Really?" He turned to the group. "Hello, I'm Oshitari Yuushi, welcome to Hyotei."

The group bowed, except Ryoma, who stared at them all in confusion. Oshitari noticed the practically naked boy at last. "Is that…?"

The question trailed off, but everyone knew where it was going. When they all nodded, Gakuto covered his mouth in surprise.

"Come. We'll take you to Atobe."

Oshitari appointed some guards to the front gate, then he and Gakuto started leading the group to the palace in the center of the town. Momo and Kaidoh walked close to Ryoma, attempting to cover him from anyone in the town. Kawamura walked behind them, doing the same. Inui was taking in his surroundings and examining everything. Eiji was trying to ignore the random glares he would get from Gakuto. And Oishi noticed Fuji limping slightly, and looking a little pale.

"Fuji, you alright?" He whispered. Fuji gave weak smile and nodded.

"Just a little tired."

Oishi nodded, but was not satisfied. He ruffled through his bag and took out a small vile with a clear liquid.

"Drink some of this. It'll give you the strength you need."

Fuji gave a grateful smile and drank the liquid from its container. Oishi relaxed slightly, but something kept nagging in the back of his head. He turned to Eiji to find him looking pretty normal, but also lacking some energy. When he asked Eiji if he was ok, he go the same reply as Fuji had given. Oishi handed him a vile of the same substance he had given to Fuji.

"Thanks Oishi!" Eiji seems to be feeling slightly better, as well as Fuji, who's smile got somewhat brighter. Oishi let himself relax slightly, hoping the two would be feeling better later, without the extra energy boost needed. Though he guessed it was normal since they just went through hell in that forest, the group needed some proper rest.

When they entered the throne room of the great Atobe, they saw a man sitting on a throne, looking very cocky, and staring at the group with a spark in his eyes.

"Ah Tezuka, I was wondering when I'd be able to see you."

The group turned to Tezuka.

"You know him Tezuka?" Kawamura asked. Tezuka said nothing as he stared with indifferent eyes.

"Atobe." He greeted.

"What brings you here?"

Tezuka turned to the group and nodded. They understood and parted revealing the hidden Ryoma, still holding confusion in his eyes.

Atobe's eyes widened as he stepped off his throne and walked straight up the boy.

"This… this Ryoma Echizen, isn't it?"

He looked at a random person, that happened to be Inui, who nodded quietly. He returned his gaze to the boy in front of him, who stared back with big eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth though, the throne room door opened and in came a group of people that were the same age as all of them. Atobe shook himself out of his daze, still glancing at Ryoma randomly. Kaidoh, Momo, and Kawamura returned to hiding Ryoma.

"Yukimura, how are you," Atobe greeted a mellow looking man, who had a smile slightly similar to Fuji's.

"Atobe, I am well, how are you?" The one known as Yukimura said. They shook hands briefly.

"I am very actually. I have some pressing matters to attend to at the moment, but since you are here…" He turned back to Tezuka, who nodded. "We have much to discuss."

"What has happened?" Sanada asked as he eyed the group. "Isn't this the group sent by Ryuuzaki?"

Atobe merely nodded as the group behind him parted once again to reveal Ryoma. Yumimura's eyes widened considerably.

"No…" He was stunned.

"It cant be…" Sana was speechless.

"It is. This is Ryoma Echizen."

**XXXXXXX**

**Okay, once again I'm sorry for not updating fast enough or anything. Truly I am. I started this actually because I wanted to take my mind off some things that have been happening at my house lately. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I'll try to get more done for this story, if you guys even feel like reading it anymore. **

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Atobe had directed the Seigaku warriors, and Rikkaidai residents, to get some rest while him, Yukimura, and Tezuka, along with Ryoma, may talk in private. The group had wanted to stay and know what there are talking about, but they were grateful for this chance to rest.

Atobe called two people in, Ohtori and Shishido, to take everyone to their room. But as soon as the door closed the Rikkaidai citizens gathered at the door in an attempt to hear what they were talking about. Of course they were curious. The Ryoma Echizen has just come back. Marui turned to the group who looked tired and ready for a long shower and then cuddle into bed, he was going to ask them how they did it, how they for Ryoma Echizen, but decided to spare them. But, by the looks of it, they won't be getting much rest anytime soon with this group. He shrugged and turned back to the door.

Shishido rolled his eyes at the group, but he too was curious about what had happened, and how Ryoma Echizen is back. But he felt pity for the exhausted group that just realized how tired they were. Ohtori was just as curious, but he was much kinder and felt the need to take the Seigaku group to their rooms and tuck them in himself. But that would be weird.

Inside the large throne room Ryoma stood close by Tezuka, clutching the blanket wrapped around his body, feeling insecure all of a sudden with the two people staring intently at him. Atobe sighed.

"There is something off about him," He stated. Yukimura nodded.

"Yes. I have heard the Ryoma Echizen from so long ago was to be cocky, and arrogant."

"That is because this is but a memory of the Echizen that you know of." Yukimura and Atobe seemed to have gotten confused at that. "The dark forces have separated Echizen's memories in the forest. This is one memory that Momoshiro was able to unlock. We would have to go back to the forest soon to retrieve the rest of the memories and free the true Echizen."

Now the two nodded in understanding. Of course it wasn't going to be this easy. To just save Echizen and everything would be great again. They turned to Ryoma once again.

"Kabaji," Atobe called his most fateful assistant, and best friend. "Take Ryoma Echizen to his room and bring him some clothes."

"Usu." Was his only reply, as he nodded towards Ryoma signaling the boy to follow. When he opened the door though, some of the Rikkaidai citizens fell into the room, besides Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu.

Kirihara stood and laughed sheepishly as his leader sent a hard look over the group.

"Oops."

When Yukimura intensified his stare, Kirihara, along with the others, began shuffling to leave. Once everything was cleared, Kabaji continued leading Ryoma out. When everyone left the three remaining people turned to each other.

"You should rest here for a while. Gather supplies, get some rest. I will assist you in that until you go off again." Atobe said to Tezuka.

"And I will stay as well. In case any Skeletals, Pluton dragons, or any other creatures come by. We'll need all the help we can get." Yukimura added.

"I thought Hyotei and Rikkaidai were feuding empires?" Tezuka stated curious.

"We were. But a few days ago a treaty was made. We were coming here today for a first get-together to discuss some issues of both empires. But I guess this is much more important." Yukimura let out a happy smile.

"And this is enough to know I can have trust in your empire. To know you'll stay and fight alongside us is proof enough." Atobe and Yukimura shook hands briefly and Tezuka could not help but smile at the scene. Somehow his thoughts wondered off at the thought that the moment Echizen came, people seemed to work together. They found a common goal. And it was then obvious how much of an impact he has on people, even when all of him is not even here.

He thought about the other places the group had stopped. Fudomine had known of their travels and let them supply at their home. They helped them. And St. Rudolph, though people already knew Fuji there, were still kind, and they protected them from the Skeletals. And all of this was mostly because of Ryoma Echizen.

"Tezuka?" He heard Atobe call out his name questioningly. When he realized he was spacing out he cleared his throat and apologized.

"No need to apologize. You should instead resting. You and your group looked absolutely exhausted." Yukimura said. Atobe nodded before adding.

"I'll have someone take you to your room, we'll finish discussing everything tomorrow."

"There is also-"

"The large cat? Yes, I know, I'll have Oshitari and Mukahi take care that. You go rest."

Tezuka nodded, understanding. Atobe had another person take him to his room, Jirou, his name was, a very sleepy, but bubbly young man. When he finally entered his room, he took in the great, royal furnishing and relaxed his shoulders. He's had his guard up to many nights to care at this point.

He went through the wardrobe Jirou had left him in the room, and when he changed out of his filthy clothing, they were taken to be washed. He changed into a simple, large white shirt with black pants to sleep in. he washed up in the bathroom, making sure not to leave anything messy, and went to bed, wondering if the others had fallen asleep yet.

But close by to his room, there was one person who shook and turned almost violently in his bed. He clutched his sheets until his knuckles were white. Images flashed through his head like a movie. Everything replaying itself over and over again.

'_It's all your fault!'_

Fuji's eyes flew open as he sat up panting. He was covered in his own sweat. He placed his hand over his erratically beating heart and attempted to calm down. But he was too shaken up at the moment to even think normally. When he heard the door creak open a little, his first instinct was to run and hide. But that would be foolish, now wouldn't it.

He watched as a figure stepped into the room hesitantly. When the figure closed the door, Fuji noticed the red head of hair, and the signature bandage on the cheek.

"Eiji?" He asked.

"Fuji, is it alright if I stay here with you tonight?" Eiji asked attentively. Fuji took in his appearance, black shorts, white, long shirt, fearful eyes, slightly shaking shoulders. Fuji realized he was in the same predicament as him. Of course he is, he went through the same thing, did he not?

Fuji gave a smile and nodded, moving aside to make room for the new occupant, glad to have some company in this big room, or he would have gone insane. The two curled up into each other looking for as much warmth as they could, feeling abnormally cold. They had many time attempted to sleep, but all they mostly did was drift in and out of consciousness for a while. Soon they began talking a bit about their lives, and as they talked, sleep enveloped them in a sweet bliss, as all they talked about were the happy moments in their lives, and they only dreamed of those things, knowing in the back of their mind the other is right beside them.

The next morning everyone was present for breakfast. The Hyotei group was at the end of the table, with Atobe at the head, the there was Rikkaidai at the other end, with Yukimura sitting directly in front of Atobe, and Seigaku in the middle, with Ryoma Echizen between Tezuka and Momo, now wearing regular clothing, a purple shirt, with black shorts.

People talked while eating, lightening up the mood. Momo told everyone how when he was coming down he got lost because Niou had given him false directions. He at first thought it was an honest mistake, until he found out from Jackal that it was, in fact, a trick, then he wanted to fight the laughing, silver headed young man. Ryoma smirked at this, while Kaidoh was laughing at the 'Peach' for being so stupid, resulting in some fight between the two, which was stopped when Tezuka sent them a look.

Others had then told the stories of how they had also been tricked by Rikkaidai's own resident trickster. Especially Kirihara. Everyone also found out about Yanagi's and Inui's friendship and how they used to conduct some experiments together, which was very intriguing, but scared some people. Atobe talked of himself and his empire and such. Many people told him to shut up.

All the while, though, Fuji and Eiji had been quiet. Ryoma noticed very well, since he sat right in front of the two, and would occasionally glance at the two who looked even more exhausted then yesterday. Soon their attitudes were very noticeable when the two abruptly got up and walked out, shushing everyone in the room. Fuji was not smiling. Eiji was not happy. Something was very wrong. And Oishi had a terrible gut feeling.

"What's their problem?" Kirihara asked rudely. Sanada gave him a smack on the head for that, but he was just as curious. Oishi turned to Tezuka.

"I think they've been affected more than we had thought." the Seigaku members understood, but the others were confused,

"What do you mean?" Yagyuu had asked.

Kawamura then explained what had happened in the woods when Fuji controlled the wind, and Eiji attempted to climb the tree. The terrible memory had made a few people shudder. Ryoma, it being the first time he's heard of this, lowers his head, knowing he is the cause of this. All this pain. They told about others who had gone in the forest and come out mental, sinking Ryoma deeper into his self-loathing. Why should they all risk their lives to save his?

No one seemed to notice this as they continued talking about what they should do about the two. They were thinking of ways to keep them from falling into the same fate as others have.

"I could try to do what I did to Sasabe?" Oishi asked remembering the man at Fudomine.

"There is a small chance that it may work, but it's still a chance nonetheless." Inui stated. The group figured it was better than nothing, so Oishi went to see if his abilities could make this any better.

Apparently not.

Even though the two knew what he was doing, they didn't fight back. They allowed Oishi into their heads and let him see the terrible things. He saw himself, as well as everyone else dead. He saw things that he wasn't supposed to see. And he felt the pain of the voice that continuously repeated, _'It's your fault!'_

When he came back into the dining room where everyone was still gathered, not wanting to leave, he shook his head in dismay.

"The things they were forced to see. It's too terrible." He explained the images he seen and the voice that repeated the same thing to the both of them. When he finished Ryoma was worse off than before. He felt the pang of guilt that was already there intensify into an unpleasant churning in the pit of his stomach.

Tezuka decided it was best for the Seigaku group to just talk to the two. These images were of them and their family, they just have to reassure the two they are alive and well. And are closer to saving Ryoma Echizen then anyone ever was, meaning it'll be better for everyone.

The group agreed and walked out of the room, leaving a depressed Ryoma Echizen in his seat. When they had left the other two groups turned to each other with slight worry. That's when Hiyoshi noticed the boy sitting in his chair, head down and covering his eyes.

He nudged the closest person next him, which happened to be Mukahi. The redhead turned to the direction Hiyoshi was indicating and raised an eyebrow at the boy in this chair. He then nudged Oshitari, and it continued like that until everyone was facing the young boy.

When Ryoma felt the intense stares directed towards him, he brought his head up and turned to the large number of people that were staring directly at him. Ryoma shifted nervously in his seat not sure what to do. Now he was nervous and depressed. Great.

In the other room, or the living room that was as big as a ball room, which Momo couldn't help gawking at a little, sat Eiji, Fuji, and now the rest of the Seigaku team. Eiji and Fuji were curled into the couch, sitting close together with dead and tired eyes.

"Eiji? Fuji?" Kawamura began hesitantly. When they looked up he was taken back by their lifeless stares. But he felt the need to help, he didn't want to run away from the people he would like to call his family. They had been through a lot in a short span of a few days, but it seemed they were closer than they ever thought they would be. "Guys, look at us."

"We are," Eiji said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean really look at us. Are we dead?" The question took them off guard as their eyes widened slightly at the comment. Even the others were somewhat surprised by this.

"It's not about now. It's about what could be." Fuji said, recovering from his shock.

"But it wont." Kawamura continued.

"How would you know? How would any of you know? There is no way for any of you to know if we would live tomorrow, or the day after. And how it's going to happen, or anything of the sort," Fuji snapped. He uncurled himself and got off the couch to walk away, but Kaidoh grabbed his arm. Many surpirses are happening today.

"We know that we wont let anyone die without fighting to let them live. We know we will risk everything to save the people around us, all those we love. We know that we have to finish this mission to save everyone from this dark magic, and free the Echizen family. You think it's right for us to live and for them to be trapped away? You think anything would get better from standing back and letting the dark forced take over? No. it'll be much worse than anything. And it's then that we start blaming ourselves for it because if we quit, we're responsible for that mayhem."

Fuji's eyes were now open revealing those icy blue orbs. Eiji was staring at Kaidoh with wide eyes. Momo was just gawking at him. When Kaidoh finished he released Fuji's arm and looked away, somewhat embarrassed to have people staring at him in wonder. Tezuka looked with pride.

Fuji lowered his head, a small, bitter smile adorned his somewhat feminine face. Eiji looked away, ashamed at his own thoughts.

"You're right Kaidoh…" He whispered. Fuji shook his head.

"Should have stopped bothering with these thoughts long ago…" he said slowly.

"It's just… that voice," Eiji added looking up at them with fearful eyes. "Always saying the worst things. Always in our dreams. Always there." Tears began to prick in the corner of his eyes at the thought.

"I can handle that," Tezuka said as he took Fuji's arm gently, patted Kaidoh's arm on the way to the couch, leading Fuji, and sitting him down next to Eiji once again. The two sat there looking up at their captain curiously. Tezuka closed eyes and placed the palm of his hand onto their foreheads. A few seconds pass until a soft white light appears. Eiji and Fuji close their eyes as a warm feeling enveloped them. They relaxed and let out a breath of relief as a dark cloud arose from them. Momo frowned at the thing and took out his sword that he brought with him in case he wanted to train later, and slashed the dark energy though, successfully disintegrating it. His swords works against all kinds of dark magic, as does Kaidoh's, since they went to a craftsman who usually put a spell with his swords to help them not only get rid of annoying people, but potentially harmful spells as well.

The white light then vanished as Eiji and Fuji opened their eyes. Well, Fuji's were usually closed anyway so he didn't bother opening them as he breathed a sigh of relief once more.

"It's quiet," he stated happily, smile back in place.

"The voice is gone!" Eiji exclaimed jumping from the couch and tackled Fuji. "Isn't this great Fujiko! No more annoying voice!"

The group smiled at the scene as they felt their hearts get lighter. They were back to normal, and it was made clear when Fuji let out a hearty laugh, some people chuckled and laughed with them. Tezuka had a ghost of a smile on his features, Inui staring intently at him as he mentally took note of this data.

Eiji and Fuji then got up when there was a knock at the door. Oshitari then walked in, followed by the other two groups of people.

"Glad to know everything has been settled here, but now there is a different problem," he stated. The Seigaku group gave him a confused look. He then stepped aside revealing Ryoma Echizen, head low, and nervously shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Echizen? What's wrong?" Kawamura asked, taking a step closer.

"Don't come any closer." Ryoma order. Too many surprises today, honestly. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about Ochibi?" The word had just slipped out of Eiji's mouth without thinking about it. But it made no difference now, since many were more curious in what Ryoma had to say.

"I'm saying I'm sorry!" He looked up at them with tears pricking the corner of his eyes, another shocking surprise. "I'm sorry you're all risking your lives for me. I'm sorry you went through such terrible things for me. I'm sorry for all of it. I don't know why you don't just let me be trapped. It seems to be much easier than anything else."

"How can you say that!" Momo yelled out scaring some people. He took quick strides towards Ryoma and stood right in front of the shocked boy with wide, catlike eyes. "We risk our lives for you because its our choice. We chose to do this. We want you to be free with your family. And you are the one who can save everyone. You're more important and precious to people then you may think."

"Echizen, you are a pillar to everyone around you, and you don't even know it." Tezuka finished off. Ryoma lowered his head after a few seconds of staring in shock at the people around him, he sniffled slightly. Momo smiled at the boy. He cares for them even thought he barely knows any of them. Momo takes the boy and holds him close, letting the tears flow. A heartwarming scene.

"Don't get my clothes dirty!" Atobe exclaims realizing these people are wearing his clothing. Momo and most of the others give a blank look. But Ryoma snorts and, after he smirks at Atobe with just as much arrogance.

"Monkey King." He states. There it was. The Echizen Ryoma that was known to be arrogant and cocky all the time. Atobe grinned in pleasure as he realizes there was a glimpse at the real Ryoma Echizen from a thousand years ago. Everyone had a grin plastered, or smirk, or a hidden smile.

But just as soon as they caught this glimpse at Ryoma, it was gone when Ryoma bent over in pain, and fell to the ground. Momo caught him just before he hit but, and held him while people rushed to see what happened.

"What's going on Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know," Oishi was panicking as he tried to use a healing remedy on Ryoma, but the boy was still in unbearable pain. They turned to Inui, and even Yanagi, but they had no idea what the problem was.

"It- it's the memory… I'm only a memory… I'm fading… I need to… be whole," Ryoma gasped out before falling into a world of darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, in a burst of inspiration thanks to the amazing weather outside, I have written this. So I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all who have reviewed and anything else you might have done. I appreciate it so thank you! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since Ryoma had fallen into a deep sleep. He was getting somewhat better, but the pain was still obvious. He was disappearing. Meaning they had to get the other memories back, or the real Ryoma Echizen will never be the same again.

Tezuka, Atobe, and Yukimura were once again talking in private. The past week has all been about healing, supplying, and getting some needed rest. But today, they were going back. They were going back to the Forest of Life, dead set on freeing the rest of Ryoma. The problem: the Skeletals were coming with reinforcements.

Just the other day everyone had head that St. Rudolf had suffered great damage. And just yesterday most of Atobe's people were sent to retrieve survivors and bring them.

Fuji was distraught over this, seeing as his family was there. People have tried to cheer him up, but so far he was just waiting stiffly for people to return, praying there would be his sister and brother with them. His parents were off somewhere else, so they were so safe for the time being.

There was also word going around that Seigaku has become a target of attack by the dark forces. War was soon going to take place as Seigaku was gathering allies from all neighboring empires, countries, towns, et cetera.

"So the allies have all gathered," Tezuka said as the three sat at a table discussing further plans. Atobe nodded. He and Yukimura were getting their people ready for battle as well. Yukimura had sent a message telling his people to be prepared to head to Seigaku soon for war.

"Everything is set. We have Fudomine, Yamabuki, Josei Shonan, Rokkaku, Shitenhoji, and Higa all on your side, along with Rikkaidai and Hyotei of course. The remaining warriors from St. Rudolph will be there as well. Now all you have to do is get to the forest and set Ryoma free at last." He said. Yukimura sighed.

"If only it was that easy. Does anyone even know where he is in that forest exactly?" He asked. Tezuka shook his head, he had absolutely no idea how he was to save Ryoma, but he had to try at least. And Ryoma right now was not helping. Ever since he had heard what happened to St. Rudolph he's been in pain and depression.

Fuji had even tried to talk to him and tell him it was okay, but in his current state, it was not convincing.

"We can't be thinking about that at the moment. We just have to try. We'll do whatever it takes to save Echizen and finish this battle. Once and for all." Tezuka was sure they could do it, for no one has ever gotten as far as they had in the first place. But because they had gotten so far, they had put more people in danger.

As they were about to get into the subject of the actual war, Oishi burst through the double doors panting.

"They're here! St. Rudolph is here!" He gasped. The three immediately stood up, their chairs scraping the floor beneath them. They all rushed out of the palace and through the deserted town to the entrance where everyone had gathered watching the sky. And there, looking like specks, were the fliers from both St. Rudolph and Hyotei. Tezuka spotted Fuji with his eyes open wide waiting, hoping to see his brother and sister.

The first thing people noticed were how many of the fliers there were. Meaning more than just a few people survived. When they all landed the people from St. Rudolph hopped off and started taking off their helmets, followed by the Hyotei group.

Fuji rushed out of the group as soon as they had taken off their helmets, and ran right to his brother and sister who had embraced each other desperately. Tezuka felt let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Oishi smiled warmly next to him, and Eiji was heard cheering from the crowd.

But not all was well. It was apparent on some people's faces that not everyone had made it out. Some children were crying, some mothers were quiet with tearstained faces, some men had a dark shadow over them. A sure sign terrible things have happened. But they survived. A large number of them had survived. And a large number of them wanted to fight back.

Now all that was left was to get Ryoma to want to fight back. But the memory was getting weaker, and guilt-ridden. Tezuka then felt a small amount of panic within. He searched the crowd frantically, scaring Oishi for a second, until he found him. There in the center of the crowd, was Ryoma, watching with blank eyes, directly at the crying children, broken-hearted mothers, sorrow-filled men. This wasn't good.

Oishi followed Tezuka's gaze and felt the same panic immediately when he spotted Ryoma. He took initiative quickly and grabbed Ryoma after dodging past people, and dragged him away from it all. Tezuka then gathered the others, Fuji reluctantly letting go of his siblings, and they all followed back to the palace.

Inside they found Oishi leading Ryoma up the grand staircase, but was stopped when Tezuka ordered him to bring Ryoma into the living room. They sat him down and tried, once again, to talk some sense into him. They had thought, a week ago, that this was going to be behind them. But unfortunately, Ryoma went back to his stupor though when he had found out just how many people were going to suffer, and how many people had suffered, all because of him. Soon Atobe and the others had returned along with Fuji's brother and sister and Mizuki with them.

"What's going on?" Yuuta asked the question that was on most people's minds. But one look at Ryoma and they would have been able to figure it out. The guilt was written all over his face.

"Ryoma, it isn't your fault." Kawamura tried to sooth. But the boy didn't look at him. He was staring off into space. "Ryoma." Nothing. And then pain.

Ryoma doubled over in pain once again, clutching his stomach.

"We have to go." Inui stated. "Fast."

Tezuka knew they had to go. But the fact that they had to with Ryoma acting like this wasn't going to help. His attitude could very well get him killed in the forest, and from the look of it, everyone knew it as well.

Atobe led everyone out of the room as the Seigaku group headed off into their own room getting their supplies. One everyone was ready, they met in the main hall. Atobe and the others already left, so they all got Ryoma and headed towards the large doors.

But when they opened them, expecting to just leave the kingdom and move on to the forest, they were surprised by all the people standing at the bottom of the stone stairs, waiting for them. All the people from Hyotei, the survivors from St. Rudolf, Rikkaidai's group, all of them were there, waiting, looking up at them with desperation, fear, longing, but above all, respect.

"Atobe, what is this?" Kawamura asked. Atobe merely smirked as Yukimura stepped up.

"We wanted to send you off with a few words." Yukimura's eyes wandered to Ryoma's, who looked shocked, while speaking to the others all the while. "Bring back Ryoma, safely. Save him, and his family." He then looked to all of them. "We all believe in your powers. We'll be waiting."

The Seigaku warriors were shocked, to say the least, but understood. Ryoma was the one most shocked. Wasn't he the cause of so much pain? Why want to save him?

"You don't get it, do you?" Kaidoh whispered to him. Ryoma jumped slightly at the voice. He shook his head. Kaidoh sighed. Kawamura smiled warmly.

"You are not to blame for any of this. You are the one everyone is waiting for. Everyone helping you, would risk so much to save you."

"But… why?"

"Idiot." Momo scoffed. Ryoma turned to him confused. Momo gave him a hard look. "You have risked your life to save everyone else countless times in the past. Its time we returned to favor. So stop wallowing and start fighting."

Fuji chuckled when Momo finished.

"What?" Momo asked.

"You and Kaidoh are more alike then you think." Fuji replied still chuckling. Momo and Kaidoh, though, turned to each other in shock.

"No way!" They exclaimed and proceeded to fight with each other. Fuji led Ryoma away from them.

"Let's not put you in danger because of those two."

Ryoma let a smile pass at that, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone, except Kaidoh and Momo who were still fighting.

"Alright." Tezuka's commanding voice stopped all chatter. "Let's go."

And with those words of finality, the group took their newly supplied packs, and made their way to Karupin. Once there, they said their goodbyes, showed their gratitude, and said their thanks. They then set off, with the promise of meeting them again on the battlefield with Ryoma Echizen, alive and safe, along with his family.

As they were leaving Ryoma looked back to the people watching them go. The people that will be going off into battle soon. He closed his eyes and did just what Momo had said. He fought. He fought the pain inside. And he will continue to fight, because that's what everyone will be doing for him. He'll live.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not the best chapter ever, but its something. Next should have something more interesting hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"The wind is getting harsher." Fuji commented. The group was getting closer to the forest.

"We don't have a plan," Kawamura stated, slightly worried.

"Don't worry. All we have to do is free all of Ryoma and find the person that is responsible for all of this, and kick their ass!" Momo grinned at the idea. And, surprisingly, Kaidoh agreed with him.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said, "we can't afford to make any mistakes on this mission."

"Yessir!" The group huddled close knowing things were going to get rough. The wind picked up and they knew they're getting closer to the forest. The clouds got thicker and before they knew it, they were looking at large, dangerous storm clouds.

"This is it," Fuji stated his eyes darkening.

"Brace yourselves," Tezuka called before a large gust of wind hit the group, spiraling them out of control. Fuji did his best to slow it down, or at least calm it, but it was futile as the storm seemed to only get angrier. Seeing it was a pointless struggle, Fuji stopped and held on to Karupin as they were thrust into the large storm clouds.

…

"So you're back," an annoying voice awoke Kaidoh from his slumber, he hissed at blurry figure, but it was pointless. "Hey, you can't sleep here. Are you crazy?"

"Nya, keep it down, I'm sleeping," another annoying voice spoke up on his left.

"Horio did you wake them yet?" A softer voice called, the name and voices all seemed familiar. It took a while, but soon the memories came rushing back and Kaidoh sat upright taking in his surroundings. They were back at the forest, the guardians of the forest were attempting to wake the group up quickly. Kachiro had already woken Tezuka, Kawamura, and Inui successfully, and Katsuo had awoken Fuji and Oishi quick enough. Horio seemed to be having more trouble seeing as he had Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji to disturb. Ryoma seemed to be in less pain than what he used to be in, but still looked to be struggling as he sat curled into Karupin.

"I said wake up already!" Horio kicked the two sleeping imbeciles, successfully waking them.

"What's going on?" Momo asked barely awake. Eiji was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he suddenly tensed up and slowly turned towards the forest behind him.

"Oh, we're here…" He muttered, a tense smile on his lips.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" ishi asked noticing something wasn't right.

"Oh, sorry just a little bit of the chills," Eiji laughed. Fuji was also looking a little nervous.

"Will you two be okay going back into the forest? It really did take a toll on you," Kawamura said.

"It'll be fine, can't really stay out here and let you guys have all the fun now can we Fujiko?" Eiji smirked at the smiling sadist.

"Exactly."

"Alright, now that we've established everyone is ready to go back in, let's go in!" Momo was already marching his way into the forest before he was grabbed by the collar and dragged back by Kaidoh. "Hey, Viper, what are you doing? Let go!"

"Stupid Peach, we can't just walk in to the forest like that," Kaidoh sneered.

"What was that you damn Viper?"

"You heard me stupid Peach."

"Enough," Tezuka said silencing the two.

"Kaidoh is right," Inui began, "First we need to figure out what we already know about the forest as to prepare ourselves."

"We know they have giant bees nya," Eiji offered.

"We know there are giant snakes," Momo added.

"Giant worms," Kaidoh put in.

"Dark entities that can penetrate your mind and destroy you from the inside," Fuji said. The group gave him a stare.

"What?"

"So how are we going to maneuver, we're not even exactly sure where Ryoma's real self is, and now we also know there are memories scattered that we need to collect in order to actually release the real Ryoma, and we're still not even sure about all the creatures or the mastermind waiting for us," Oishi was calmed down by Kawamura quickly, which the group was thankful for.

"Oishi does have a point. This seems to be getting more impossible by the second," Kawamura stated a little worriedly.

"Well, we can always tell you about some of the creatures in the forest," Katsuo offered.

"What?" Momo asked, "really?"

"We're not allowed to do that though…" Kachiro muttered.

"We usually don't. But they need to know, they're the ones trying to save the forest," Katsuo argued.

"So those giant bees you were talking about are called Stingers and they shoot poison, they usually travel in groups so be careful. They're also really smart and can lead an ambush on you." Horio explained, jumping right into it. "They don't have time for arguing, hurry and tell them what they need to know."

The other two guardians quickly jumped in.

"The large snake is called Somnum, and there's more than just one. They're poison isn't meant for killing, rather for putting people to sleep, forever, make sure to not get bitten by them. They actually come in a variety of sizes, so they can be tricky." Kachiro said. The group nodded vigorously.

"The worms you may find come in a variety, there's the Driller, a drill-like worm that mostly stays underground, and is easily angered if you disturb it. The Spitter, which is a kind of a leech that spits acid rain, they're also in groups, deeper in the forest and usually stay up in the trees. The Flying Fang, looks like a butterfly but has one sharp fang on it's tail that can kill you instantly. A Crawler, a centipede looking thing with pincers that will crush you if you get caught in it. Arachna is a spider that will mostly just want to eat you, like a regular spider it will try to trap you in her web. She's actually not that bad if you can offer her an alternative food rather than eating you," Katsuo finished.

"Is that all…?" Momo asked after some time. The group was a little bit quiet after that.

"No, of course not. It's a forest, expect poisonous, carnivorous, and very violent plants," Horio said.

"Plants?" Asked Oishi.

Kachiro nodded. "There are some plants that really don't mean any harm, just like there are animals, but right now the inhabitants of the forest are afraid of what's happening and some have even fallen prey to the darkness and have turned dark. The creatures usually won't try to kill visitors, but ever since the darkness came it's been struggling."

"Wait, the darkness came a thousand years ago, how do you guys know all this? Is there a guardian handbook or something?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, we don't know much about you guys, how you're the guardians of the forest, how you got here anything," Eiji added.

"Didn't you say you have two years experience as a guardian?" Kaidoh asked Horio.

"Huh? Oh I just started saying two years in front of them," Horio pointed to the two other guardians, "because I was tired of saying two thousand years. They understood, but I got carried away when you guys came."

"Oh okay- wait TWO THOUSAND," Momo was having a hard time with this.

"You've been here for two thousand years?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, and they've been here for a thousand," Horio once again pointed to the other two guardians who kept nodding.

"Our job is to make sure no harm comes to the forest. The time the darkness came and the sealing of Ryoma… well, that was our greatest failure," Katsuo sighed.

"We were blind sided and they all entered taking Ryoma with them. We couldn't do anything, they sealed our powers to protect the forest as well. And even then we didn't have much anyway. Our power was mostly used to keep balance and heal the forest. And now it's dying," Kachiro said solemnly.

"We aren't able to save the forest as we are now, but you guys do, so please, free Ryoma, and free the forest," Katsuo pleaded. The group was a little bewildered by the history of the three boys, but they never doubted their words, they didn't really have a reason to.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out," Kawamura smiled warmly at the three.

"But we still need to find out where Ryoma's memories are spread," Inui stated.

"I can help with that," Ryoma stood slowly and breathed deeply to lessen the pain. "I have a connection to the memories so I can feel where they would be, I can find them. When all the memories are gathered I can lead you straight to where my soul and magic are sealed."

"Alright. We know what we're getting ourselves into this time. Are we all ready to go?" Tezuka looked the men over. "Very well. You three," Tezuka looked to the guardians, "take care of Karupin while we're in there." Horio didn't seem too thrilled about that, but the three agreed anyway. "And don't worry, you'll soon be able to protect the forest again with your powers restored."

The three smiled and nodded in thanks, eyes glazing over slightly.

"Good luck," Kachiro said. And the group was back in the forest again.

…

**I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. I am making no promises anymore, I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little bit of history of the guardians, and now we'll get into some action hopefully in the next chapters. We'll see.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me, and I am sorry for making you all wait this long!**


End file.
